Every Avenue That Leads to You
by HippiePrincess324
Summary: Lucas Scott is the King of Tree Hill High with the hot girlfriend and sweet ride to prove it. But when a new member of the team threatens all he had worked for Lucas plans to destroy them. Even if it is his brother Nathan Scott. BL/HJ/BN/LP/NP
1. Trading Heartbeats

It had been a normal day. It in no way, shape or form pointed to any life-altering occurrences. Everything was the way it always was in Tree Hill. The way it should be and the way everyone expected it always would be.

Until Whitey went into the library and called the _other_ Scott.

That's when everyone knew life at Tree Hill High was never going to be the same again.

**Okay so basically that is my introduction for my new story. I don't know how much it's going to be updated and I'm new so any help would be appreciated. I love fanfic though, so I hope my story will become popular!**

**PS I'm not going to go with all the events of Season One because if the character's roles were reversed they might of made different decisions. Slightly AU. **


	2. Show Me What I'm Looking For

When people are upset they take out their aggression in different ways. Some write in journals to express their tormented feelings. Others lose themselves in their art and music to forget the pain. Some people express their feelings to other people and ask for help. And some get hammered and party away their problems. But Nathan Scott was none of those people.

Nathan Scott played basketball to release his aggression.

That was why at 11:30 on a school night he wasn't sleeping like a normal person but instead at the River Court. With each dribble Nathan added more force until the ball was practically rocketing out of his hands. He beat the ball down as if it was tangible being who had wronged him. Which in a way it was because basketball was technically the root of all his problems.

He drilled the ball down the court lost in the sounds of the gentle pounding of his footsteps and the louder harsh sound of the ball hitting the cement. The Court was eerily silent, and Nathan was filling the silence with the loud echoes of his solitary game. With a gentle swish that contrasted the deafening pounding of the ball Nathan made his fiftieth shot of the night in a row. He collapsed on the ground officially worn out from a three-hour non-stop basketball session.

Leaning back against the rough cement that he had walked on so many he stared at the sky hoping it would give him answers to the decisions he would inevitably have to make. Nathan remembered how just 32 hours ago he had been at this same court in peaceful oblivion playing the game he loved with his best friends. Just yesterday he had been content and had been sure of everything. He had Skills, Fergie, Junk, Jimmy, and Mouth, which was all he ever wanted or needed.

Then Whitey shattered his contentment with an offer.

An offer Nathan wasn't sure he could refuse or if he even wanted to.

Ever since he was a kid he had wanted to be a Raven. It was his greatest ambition, his biggest dream, and he had worked hard for his undeniable talent. He entered town league with such eagerness and enthusiasm that his talent even at a young age was clearly visible.

Nathan remembered how simple everything had seemed then. As a young boy he had known that his family situation wasn't ideal. He knew that most people had a Mommy and a Daddy, but he was okay just having Deb. She was a nice mom, and she owned Deb's Diner where all his friends wanted to eat. Back then Nathan thought he was lucky, even if he never had a dad to play catch with.

Then he met the father that abandoned him, and the brother that had been chosen over Nathan himself.

Dan Scott was overpowering and critical of his son even back then. Lucas played extra hard to please him, and because of his formal training and extra drive was just that much better than Nathan. Lucas was blonde haired and hated Nathan when they first met. They weren't friends; they were enemies even before they knew they were brothers. Her mother had wanted to show Dan he couldn't get to her. That after he promised her forever in college and then left to go back to his old pregnant girlfriend back in Tree Hill not even caring when she confessed to being pregnant a month later she was strong enough to handle staying in Tree Hill. Deb was too proud to accept money even if he offered, which he never did and she never let the heartbreak affect her life. She was strong and independent and with help from Dan's brother Keith raised Lucas all on her own while supporting herself with the cozy Deb's Diner, which was a Tree Hill favorite.

Nathan told his mom that he couldn't handle seeing Dan's face, and quit the organized basketball league. In truth he couldn't handle her seeing his face, because as a little boy he had even understand how fragile his mom really was underneath her tough exterior. Dan had wounded her, and it was no secret. He did what he thought was right and never regretted it. Once everyone found out he was the _other_ Scott, the one the rich dealership owner Dan Scott and retired star basketball player hadn't wanted Nathan had been shunned his only happiness the River Courts and few friends.

Nathan was safe here. He was safe from Dan, and Lucas who would undoubtedly make him miserable if he joined the team. Lucas was God in Tree Hill High. He had everything. Nathan wondered if things had been different would he be Lucas? Would he be popular, rich, and dating the hottest girl in school? If Dan had chose the other girl would Nathan be the one with everything and would Lucas be the one who grew up on the courts? But Nathan wasn't someone who sat around wondering or having a pity party. Nathan Scott took action.

Nathan Scott was going to be a Raven.

Okay so that's chapter one. As you can see there are some MAJOR changes especially because Nathan isn't talking to Haley about all these things that Lucas did or even turning it down. This is because Nathan is not the type of person to settle even if his upbringing says he should. You'll see where the popular group falls in the next chapter and who Lucas's girlfriend is which might surprise you… Please review. I want to know if this is going to be read by any of you!


	3. Can't Finish What You Started

Okay guys. So I uploaded a new chapter, which may answer some of your questions. I'm taking your reviews into consideration and they really made me think. So here is Chapter Number Two. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

'Did you hear?' Lucas Scott yelled as he slammed his lunch tray down on the table. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer looked up from across the table where they were engrossed in their daily discussion of today's gossip. Or to be more accurate Brooke's rambling about people's daily lives, as Peyton listened with feigned curiosity while doodling in her ever-present notebook. "That Teresa hooked up with Tim at your party last week?' Brooke replied in disgust. Peyton choked back a laugh at Lucas's venomous expression. Peyton knew the reason for his anger, but Brooke was oblivious sometimes.

"No Brooke," He said tightly. "Then what is it?' Brooke chirped laying a hand on his muscular arm. Peyton shifted her big green eyes back to the paper where she was currently doodling a picture of two little boys in Raven's basketball jerseys playing basketball in their driveway. Ever since Haley James had told her the big news during third period she been wondering what it would have been like if Nathan and Lucas had lived together as brothers and best friends. It was hard to imagine especially since besides being polar opposites they were also brutal enemies.

"Nathan Scott is on the team," Lucas announced. Brooke along with everyone else at his or her table gasped except for Peyton who of course had already known. It was sort of funny how Brooke who was the school's resident gossip had found out after Peyton who didn't care for gossip in the slightest. Peyton's small smile dropped however when she noticed the look on Lucas's face as his eyes spotted Nathan who was walking with Skills to the bench where he presumably sat every day. Lucas made a move to get up, but Brooke's small hand tightened on his arm. 'Leave it Luke," She warned.

Nathan Scott noticed his half brother immediately. Lucas was of course impossible to miss. He was in the center of everything sitting with Tree Hill High's elite. Nathan spotted Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer the two hottest girls at his table along with Tim Smith Lucas's dense friend, and various other jocks and cheerleaders deemed worthy enough to sit there. Jake Jagielski and his longtime girlfriend Haley James seemed to be the only ones missing which Nathan only noticed because Haley used to be his good friend before she started dating Jake sophomore year. Nathan missed her, but not because he was madly in love with her or anything. She was just good to talk to which they only did occasionally now. He wondered who's side Haley would take in the inevitable war. Brooke and Peyton were her new best friends, and Jake was Lucas's best friend which might make things a little complicated.

Nathan took a bite of his sandwich and pretended to listen to Fergie's ramblings but was secretly watching and waiting. When Lucas found out he was going to flip out. But Nathan was ready for anything his half brother had in store for him.

The whole lunch hour passed without a major occurance. Lucas complained about Nathan being on the team as Tim came up with stupid suggestions of how to kill Nathan in gruesome ways that no one really paid attention to. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley who arrived halfway through lunch had tried calming him down with no avail. The bell rang at the end, but everyone moved extra slowing hoping to catch a fight between brothers. They had been on a precarious balance with each other that consisted of aviodance and tolerance but that had been shattered the minute Nathan had accepted Whitey's offer. Now Lucas was out for blood.

The student body fell silent as Lucas passed Nathan. They glared at each other, but Lucas passed without a word. The room fell into chatter again and Nathan watched Lucas walk back into the school. But just before he did Brooke Davis turned and smiled directly at Nathan. Nathan's heart stopped as he smirked back at the beautiful brunette who proceeded then to follow Lucas into the school.

Things are bound to get interesting.

Nathan watched them pass his car, hoping they didn't see him and knowing they wouldn't. She was beautiful and vibrant as she laughed and leaned againest him as they walked. The entire school seemed to be aware and envious of their presence as if they were imagining what it would be like to be them. She was head cheerleader and he was star basketball player they were perfect for each other in all stereotypical universes. They walked perfectly in step, as they smiled and grinned their love seeming to conquer everything that had gone on that day.

They were the it couple. They made everything cool, or cooler just by talking about it. They were both the most attractive people in the school, but they had never strayed from each other. They had been dating since fourth grade, which was long enough that instead of being two separate people they had become one. They were no longer Lucas and Brooke but instead Brucas.

However Nathan had lusted after Brooke since the moment he met her in fourth grade at the playground during recess. They swung together because Lucas Haley and Peyton were on a field trip. Nathan fell in love with her smile, her laugh, and her way of making everything around her seem brighter. However the next day he found out from Tim at lunch that Lucas and Brooke were dating which was really cool for fourth grade. Nathan looked back at this moment with astoinishment that even back then his brother had managed to come out on top, get the girl, and end up the coolest kid ever in the process.

Brucas had managed to riegn as King and Queen of Tree Hill ever since, but they did have their moments. Lucas would pull a "jock" move as Brooke had nicknamed them, and they would have a large fight that was usually in a very public area of school. Brooke would storm away and proceed to get very wasted that night at a party she would throw herself. Those parties were always a blast and the entertainment always consisted of Brooke throwing herself at random basketball players that would look at her with desire, but pull her off knowing if they even touched Brooke Lucas would make them an outcast faster than you could say, "Nathan Scott."

Brucas always mended their problems by the end of the night, and returned to happy love bird bliss by the next morning. It was an ongoing cycle that had been happening increasingly often lately. Brooke was a party girl, but lately had been arriving to parties alone. Lucas wasn't as big of a partier as she was, which seemed to be the cause of a lot of their recent fights. However Lucas clearly loved Brooke desperately and usually did something sappy to make it up to her. Nathan was also surprised that Lucas could write halfway decently and had lately become the star of the english class they were both in. Nathan never figured the King of Asses to be deep. I mean seriously what was his inspiration? The one and only shot he missed at a practice once? I mean come on. Lucas Scott had absolutely nothing to complain about.

Of course it wasn't like all this gossip Nathan had found out from Brooke, Peyton, Tim or Jake. Those types of people were clearly marked for Lucas's side and refused to assicioted with him. Brooke would cheerfully greet him if she was without Lucas, but other than that he was shunned by the popular crowd. Haley had told him all about Brooke's relationship with Lucas at the diner last week when she made one of her infrequent visits. Nathan had absorbed all of the stuff about their problems and thought about actually having a chance with Brooke Davis who was basically his fantasy girl. Nathan sighed thinking of how he had officially joined the basketball team which would only create more problems. Lucas loathed him, his friends (the whole team) had been shunning him since he was nine, and the girl of his dreams was dating the star player.

Suddenly Nathan looked up and found his eyes locking with a pair of green ones. Nathan studied the beautiful blonde girl that had slowed down as she walked by his car and then had proceeded to stare openly at him. The sun hit her mass of tangled blonde curls in a way that made her glow and her black skirt revealed tanned legs that seemed to go on for hours. She gave him a small wave and sympathetic smile. A drawing book was tucked under arm and Nathan wondered what she drew pictures of. Why all these popular people suddenly revealed their hidden depth.

Then Peyton Sawyer was gone leaving Nathan more confused than ever.

So there it is. I hope you like how I made everything work out. I was going to make Haley the girlfriend of Lucas because I figured that would be a fun twist, but I sort of had a better storyline if it was Brooke. (Plus I mean the added bonus of making this into sort of a Brucas Story…) Some of the major events in season one will stay the same, but I have not decided which may be changed by different character's decisions. Lucas will try to get revenge but I don't know how yet; he may discover that Haley and Nathan used to be friends and use that. I am going to try to make the character's personalities only be slightly changed by the story line. The couples now may or may not remain true at the end, but sorry guys no Naley. Even though they used to be friends they are Lucas and Haley friends who NEVER had feelings for the other. Oh and should Jake of had Jenny? Tell me, and keep reviewing!


	4. A Shot in the Dark

**You guys are too sweet! I love everything about your reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Oh by the way I don't own One Tree Hill. It's a goal though. **

Nathan Scott had never played basketball like this before. His old games had been easy and casual. Even in his hardest workouts he never had done anything this hard before. The game was structured there was tension, and more so than that everyone on the Ravens seemed to be out for blood.

And it was only practice.

Nathan lost himself in the game. The players clad in their practice uniforms, the cheerleaders practicing loudly in the corner, and even Whitey shouted commands faded in the background. All Nathan knew, all he cared about, all he needed was the ball.

Lucas was suddenly in front of him using his best tricks to try and take Nathan's ball. They fought hard for the ball Nathan using the agility and speed he was graced with and Lucas using the skill that had been fine tuned with the best coaches and trainer's money could buy. Lucas wasn't used to being challenged. No one was as good as him and no one ever pretended they were. Everyone knew Lucas Scott was the best basketball player in the school.

Everyone except his estranged half brother that is.

"This is my court Nathan," Lucas said making a swipe for the ball. Nathan held it out of his reach and grinned. "It was your court." Nathan ran the ball up the court and made an easy shot into the basket. The rest of the team erupted with cheers but stopped immediate when they noticed Lucas's face.

Lucas walked up to Nathan. "I don't know if you know who you're messing with here _Nate,_" Lucas threatened under his breath so low no one besides Nathan was able to catch it. "I'm not messing with anybody _Luke. _I'm just playing the game I love," Nathan replied with a grin loud enough so everybody could hear. Lucas' face darkened but before he could reply Whitey a smart man decided it would be best to end practice there. "You didn't win Nathan," Lucas spat. "Maybe I didn't _win,_ but I certainly didn't lose," Nathan chuckled. Lucas with one final look took off with the rest of the team.

Nathan was in a good mood when he left the school. He knew rough times were coming. He knew he might not win the next one. But he had won this one. And for right now Nathan would be happy with that. His victory over the golden one that had always stolen everything from him.

He was strolling down the parking lot with a huge parking lot mulling over his victory when he noticed the curvy figure of a girl sitting on the top of his hood. He stopped in his tracks. "Hey shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_ Brooke?" Nathan asked easily. "He left with the team mates. Probably to go throw darts at a picture of you," Brooke replied just as easily. It was like they were old friends when in truth this was their second conversation ever.

"Why are you here Brooke?" Nathan asked suspiciously dropping his bag in front of the car before jumping up next to her. "Well I came to snap a picture. I want to start my own business and the Nathan Scott Dart Board seems like a promising investment," Brooke joked before flashing her dazzling smile. Nathan laughed the sound echoing through the empty parking lot.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Brooke asked quietly. "Sitting on the hood on this car with you," Nathan replied dubiously not wanting to stop the light, carefree atmosphere. Brooke didn't smile. "Seriously Nate, I know Lucas and he doesn't like to lose," Brooke warned. "I'm not afraid of him Brooke," Nathan replied in a calm manner. "You should be Nate. You really should be," Brooke bit her lip before looking directly into his eyes. "I just don't want someone like you to become someone like him," She said softly before jumping off the car and walking towards her blue punch buggy.

Nathan stayed on the car long after the scent of her perfume had faded from the air and the echo of her car leaving the parking lot had been forgotten. The sky turned dark but Nathan didn't go home. He sat there on the hood of his car thinking about Brooke and her words. Lucas was a pansy. Nathan knew he was the stronger one and the more talented one. What could Lucas possibly do to Nathan that he hadn't already done?

Take away his organized basketball days when he was a kid? Done.

Shun him to the courts where only his friends spoke to him? Done.

Take away his first crush by dating her the next day? Done.

Nathan smiled to himself as he hopped off the hood. The best part of having nothing was that Nate really had nothing to lose.

Nathan walked into his dining room ten minutes later finding his Uncle Keith sitting at the table that Deb had purchased last year to give the house a more formal feel reading the newspaper and drinking a beer. It wasn't unusual to walk in on his Uncle this way, Keith practically lived with them he was over so often. "How was practice?" Keith Scott asked Nathan the nephew he had seen grows up before his very own eyes. He had held his nephew upon birth, because Dan hadn't shown up. He was in One Tree Hill taking care of Lucas. Keith felt his heart clench at the thought of his less honorable brother sitting in his big house thinking about his big car dealership as him as his pretty wife sat down at a big dinner table without one small thought to Nate. How a man can just pretend his own son didn't exist was something Keith had never been able to identify to.

"Good. Got into a huge fight with Lucas broke two of his legs," Nathan replied off handedly. "Nate," Keith said in his most fathers-giving-a-long-lecture voice, but unlike the typical father Keith wasn't able to control the smile that creeped on to his face. Not like Keith condoned fighting, but Lucas and him weren't exactly close family or not. Keith wouldn't exactly weep if his favored nephew beat up the other.

"What about fighting?" Deb called from the kitchen before walking into the dining room with a steaming plate of fried chicken. "There was no fighting, just a lot of intense wordplay," Nathan said as he went to get the other dishes from the kitchen. As he was gathering plates and silverware Deb shot a distressed look at Keith. "Why did you tell Whitey to put him on the team?" She whispered worriedly. "He loves it Deb, you know that," Keith explain earnestly. "But at what price?" Deb asked under her breath before Nathan came strolling back into the room.

Nathan had joined the team, and forgotten how hard it would be on his mom. She would have to see him at all those dinners, and meetings basically deal with the ex love of her life constantly. Nate hated putting his mom in that type of position because she was truly everything to him. Besides Keith and basketball she was all he had. Nate wanted to tell her all this but he had never been really good with words. "_Maybe Lucas could come and help me out," _Nathan thought to himself a smile forming on his face.

Fat chance of _that_ ever happening.

**Okay another chapter everybody! This one was mostly basketball centered but I added in a little Brathan. I decided Lucas should lose this battle, but Nathan will go through hardships with the team. Next chapter is going to be more school centered with some Brucas. On the issue of Jenny… still undecided. I may make her existence happen during this story… It's not going to be a problem until Chapter Five which is sure to be a really good one. First game is chapter six. And four is establishing everyone's feelings and some people's plans…**

**Just a couple previews for my loyal fans. I love you guys!**


	5. This Is For Real

**Okay so this chapter is going to be long. Because I wanted to get a lot done in this chapter because I'm pretty much in episode one and two and I'd like to sort of stay with the show's guidelines instead of heading off on my own path. But anyways be warned: it's sort of long. Do you guys like short chapters or long chapters? Oh and whatever I said in the last chapter about all my plans in what chapters would hold sort of fell through so pretend they don't exist. I updated, and it wasn't extremely fast but it could have been much slower. Please review and convince me you love me. **

**I think it's pretty obvious I don't own OTH. I mean seriously. I'd be shopping away my money. **

"I don't get why they even let the prick on the team," Lucas complained loudly to Jake and Tim the next day at lunch. Brooke and Peyton sighed and exchanged a glance. They didn't hate Nathan at all, and lately had refused to talk about him at all. In their eyes Nathan was a perfectly nice and exceptionally attractive boy who did not deserve the brute of Lucas's aggressions. Because Brooke and Peyton were well aware of how angry Lucas was underneath the surface and they'd hate to see all that transfer to Nathan. Plus Lucas had an army of eager to please, violent boys that would come to stand behind Lucas in a heartbeat with just a snap of his fingers. Lucas had more power, popularity and future than Nathan. It would be an easy war, and an even easier win.

"His names _Nathan_ not _prick_," Brooke quipped in a defensive tone taking a sip of her soda. Lucas snapped his head over to look at his beautiful brunette girlfriend and tried to play down his anger. "Are you defending him?" Lucas demanded angrily. "No, I was simply stating his name," Brooke replied cheerfully with a bright smile causing Jake to chuckle. Haley had arrived and slid in between Peyton and Jake during Lucas's rants about Nathan and was now snuggling against Jake's chest. They were so cute; it made Brooke want to scream. She remembered when she and Lucas used to be that cute. Looking back into sophomore and freshman years they were perfectly adorable, now they just got into stupid fights, and yelled a lot. Oh, to be young and in love. Lucas glared at her for a few seconds before returning to his conversation about killing Nathan, but using Nathan this time instead of prick making Brooke smile satisfactorily.

"Way to make a change B. Davis," Peyton giggled noting the exchange. Haley smiled, but looked at Nathan across the courtyard. "You totally have dish on brother boy," Brooke's eyes widened in anticipation. She loved gossip. "_No_," Haley replied forcefully looking wearily at Jake who was distracted by angry Lucas. Brooke quirked an eyebrow deciding to let the subject drop, but wondering if Haley knew more than she led everyone to believe.

Looking back, Brooke didn't even remember where Haley had come from. One minute she was a random tutor and the next minute she was in their crowd, sitting with them at lunch, hanging out at their parties, sleeping at Brooke's house, and her past was forgotten. Jake sat next to her in Biology and asked her to tutor him so he could hang out with her. Then after declaring she was the one they had started to date and they were everywhere. Soon Haley was either with Jake or Brooke and Peyton, which was the only way Brooke, had ever known her friend to be. After the two had accepted her as a best friend they hadn't really discussed the before part of her geek to chic transformation. It was like it never happened; like Haley had always been one of them. Brooke wondered briefly if Haley was hiding something, but then dismissed it almost instantly. In fact the concept of Tutor Girl's past being anything scandalous almost made Brooke laugh out loud.

The bell rang signaling the end of the freedom and Lucas slung an arm around Brooke as they headed off towards class. He was stonily silent which was unusual because usually if he was mad he would either not walks with her or they'd be fighting. Brooke had a temper, and she wasn't one to sit and take abuse so usually if Lucas was pissed about something they'd duke it out and then have glorious make-up sex later. This whole Lucas being mad at someone that wasn't Brooke was foreign especially since she felt as it was undeserved. His arm tightened around her unconsciously as Nathan walked by and Brooke noted his jealously towards his half brother even though they were in separate worlds. The idea of Tree Hill's basketball star being jealous of it's biggest outcast would surprise anyone but Brooke. Brooke unlike most of Tree Hill had seen Dan Scott in all his glory reliving old memories, pushing Lucas to his limit, and degrading him for being the player Dan himself never could be. Brooke joked that their love story would make a kick-ass Lifetime movie because their parents were so screwed up. In all seriousness which Brooke was actually capable of she knew how much Lucas wished Dan wasn't a part of his life; wished that he was the river rat who was oblivious to how hard being the Chosen Son was. Brooke wanted to reach out, to help him but Lucas didn't know how to receive that sort of support or care which was a tad depressing if you really thought about it.

"I'm here for you if you want to talk," Brooke said quietly in his ea. Lucas smiled his famous basketball star grin the one that made boys clamber over themselves for a moment of his time just to say they spoke with him and made the girls fall all over each other just to catch a glimpse of it. Brooke felt lucky at that moment. She was Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, and her boyfriend was practically a rock star in Tree Hill. What more could a girl want?

But as Nathan turned slightly to wink at her over his shoulder she suddenly had an idea of what she was missing, and it terrified her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey P. Sawyer what are the chances of Hales hiding something about Brother Boy? She got all strange-ish at lunch today," Brooke speculated plopping herself down on Peyton's green paisley bed spread. "You realize that I can hear you right?" Haley called from inside Peyton's closet before Peyton could warn Brooke. Brooke flushed slightly, but didn't flinch. "So tell us what you know then," Brooke cocked her head to the side challenging one of her closest friends. Haley had emerged from the closest clutching a black skirt in her hand and a scowl plastered on her pretty face. Peyton looked on from her computer where she was drawing a picture in front of her webcam which always earned a tease from Brooke about how many cyber stalkers Peyton probably had.

It was later that night after cheerleading practice and the first game since Nathan had joined the team would be happening tomorrow. The whole town was on some sort of holding period, a hiatus, as they sat in their private homes speculating about what the next day would surely bring. For now however there was nothing anyone could do but wait which was luckily all anyone was doing because if Lucas did anything to Nathan.. Brooke stopped thinking about the possibility because it sort of scared her. Sure, Nathan and Brooke were sort of friends and all but she had a million boys of the nature. Boys she smiled at occasionally, boys she made out with while Lucas was being an ass, boys she knew sort of from a party with Lucas they all sort of blurred together. But Nathan… well he was just different. He wasn't the atypical jock he seemed more compassionate and sort of well nice. Which was a welcome change because Brooke was used to being around selfish jerks who only cared about basketballs and how many girls they could bang in a night while simultaneously trying to impress Lucas. Nathan's unique qualities made him stand out, which disarmed Brooke in a way she didn't believe possible.

"We used to be best friends, but now we aren't because my boyfriend's best friend happens to hate him with an overwhelming passion," Haley quipped a hand on her hip showing more attitude than Brooke thought possible of Haley James. Then again Brooke did have a habit on wearing off on people. "Wait, you and Nathan used to be friends?" Peyton asked dubiously. She turned her attention away from the drawing of faceless people circling around one curly haired girl in the center with hearts in her eyes looking longing at a figure whose back was turned. Peyton looked at her work appreciatively proud of her latest sketch. She didn't know what the cause for her sad and sometimes creepy drawings was. It could be the fact that Peyton was lonely, but then again Peyton wasn't the type of girl who needed someone to keep her warm at night. Peyton was independent. Yet, she still could wish that she had a strong sturdy boyfriend to hold her up whenever she wanted to fall apart. She had never relied on anyone in that way before, besides Haley and Brooke but they didn't count. They couldn't kiss away the pain or just lie with her until everything felt better. So yes Peyton was a tad lonely but other than that her life was pretty much perfect. Peyton was a cheerleader, popular, and the object of most of the basketball team's desires. She could in reality have any boy on the team besides Lucas and Jake.

"Yes, we used to be best friends before Jake whirled me away from the outcast land and straight into the heart of Tree Hill High's most popular," Haley rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the statement. "Maybe you should be a writer and join Lucas on his book tour," Brooke cocked her head to the side with a grin. "I don't think so," Haley laughed plopping down on the bed beside Brooke. "So if you and Nathan were such good friends and all is he you know – available?" Brooke waggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Brooke!" Haley admonished. "Does the name Lucas ring a bell?" She asked staring in shock at her sometimes promiscuous friend. "Not for me silly! For_ Peyton_," Brooke explained. "Brooke!" Peyton and Haley exclaimed at the same time. "What?" Brooke said genuinely confused. "First of all why do you think I need a boyfriend?" Peyton asked. "And why do you think setting your best friend with your boyfriend's enemy slash half brother is a good idea?" Haley said voicing the logic in the situation. "Come on if I were you and you were me I'd totally go for Nathan," Brooke rolled her eyes as she stated in her opinion what was the obvious. Haley chuckled, but said no more in Peyton or Brooke's defense. "Yeah, because you're a slut," Peyton teased not wanting to talk about Nathan anymore. "Oh, all the things Lucas saved me from," Brooke laughed.

"What about me?" Lucas called from the stairs before appearing in the doorway a few minutes later with Tim, and Jake. "Who invited the idiots?" Peyton grumbled hiding her sketch underneath the desk before any of the boys caught a glimpse and mocked her. Brooke and Haley shrugged a picture of innocence. "Guys, but whenever we do these things I always get stuck with Tim," Peyton whispered to her best friends. Brooke and Haley laughed and with a sympathetic look walked over to greet their boyfriends. "Who needs friends?" Peyton scoffed under her breath before faking a smile and greeting her unwelcome visitors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawned on Tree Hill. It looked like any other day. But the whispers on the street, in the hallways, and the general buzz in the small town were all signs that it clearly wasn't just another day. Today was the first basketball game since the bus incident that put most of the players on the bench. Today two Scott brothers would play together instead of against each other. The whole town was anxious and restless waiting for the first buzzer.

"So there's a game tonight," Haley told Jake at their lockers before fifth period. "Really I had no idea," Jake rolled his eyes. Haley swatted him playfully and they were leaning in for a quick kiss when Lucas rudely interrupted them. "We need to do something," Lucas growled at Jake pulling him away from Haley and to secluded alcove nearby. "Buddy, I want to help. I do. But what exactly do you have planned?" Jake asked worried about Nathan. Lucas was his best friend, but also sort of an ass. Nathan was a good guy or he seemed to be. Then again Lucas had seemed like a good guy too. "He can't play Jake," Lucas said leaning his head against the locker and staring off into the distance. "Come on Luke, let's go to class," Jake told his best friend since kindergarten sympathy evident in his voice. "Yeah, you go. I'll catch up," Lucas said before walking in the opposite direction. "Luke, where are you going?" Jake called down the hallway but Lucas didn't turn around.

This was going to be a night to remember all right.

The buzzer sounded and the air crackled with the energy from the fans. The cheerleaders cheered, the fans screamed, Whitey ordered them around from the sidelines and the basketball bounced loudly against the gym floor occasionally letting out a squeak. The sound was deafening, and Nathan was a bundle of nerves but he knew with unwavering certainty that none of his inner fear would appear on his face. He had learned at an early age to never let his emotions get the best of him. He never allowed a flicker of his inner feelings to be displayed on his face. No one but him should know how scared of failure he was, how much he needed this team, and how he wished he was the chosen one. That no matter how evil Dan was, he hated that Dan had left them. He wished Dan had chose to spoil him, not Lucas. He wished he had Lucas's shiny red car, and pretty brunette girlfriend. He knew that if he had been chosen he would have had it all. He would have had the control, and terrorized Lucas. It could have just as easily been him.

But it wasn't, and Nathan didn't have time to wallow. Right now he needed to win.

"You have to go Deb," Keith cajoled her walking into the diner. "There's work to do, and what if a customer comes in? It's rude to close," Deb replied breathlessly. She was scrubbing the counter with such intensity Keith hoped she didn't wear a hole into the surface. "No one's going to come in Deb," Keith told her softly. "Keith I just don't know what to do. I can't go in there with him, not yet anyway," Deb said. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Deb cut him off. "You know that's where he told Karen he got the basketball scholarship right? That's where he left her for good," Deb told him, staring out of the window. "How do you know that?" Keith asked gently. "He told me, right before he said he was going back to her. Right before my world fell apart," Deb explained looking directly at Keith. Her blue eyes showed the bitterness that she fought so hard to pretend didn't exist. "Deb," Keith murmured softly reaching out to embrace her. "Don't start with me Keith. Go to the game, and send Nathan my regards," Deb snapped pulling away from his arms.

"You should just tell him yourself," Keith muttered under his breath as he walked out the door, but Deb caught it. The bell jingled, the door slammed, and once again Deb was alone.

Nathan was lost in the roar of the crowd and the sound of the ball. He was alone in a universe where no one existed but this very room. The room that Nathan needed to prove himself to, and show each and every person in the stands that he was capable of playing basketball. Scratch that – they needed to know he was _worthy_ of being a Raven.

Halftime came and as he exited the gym he spotted Brooke, Haley and Peyton all fresh faces and school spirit. Peyton was indeed a hottie he mused as she caught him looking at her and smiled flirtatiously. He grinned back, and watched Brooke note the entire exchange with an unreadable expression. Then she spotted Lucas and blew him a kiss, the smile back on her face like it had never been gone.

"What if they hook up?" Haley whispered a little anxiously. "Peyton will take good care of your friend Hales," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried," Haley said in an offended tone. "All you do is worry. But it's fine because you're tutor girl and that's totally part of the job," Brooke exaggerated dramatically to make her uptight friend grin. Haley smiled, but the worried expression didn't leave her face. "Who exactly are you worried about getting hurt?" Brooke asked out of curiosity. She knew that she didn't exactly find the idea of Peyton and Nathan cuddling up together in front of a fire a jolly good idea, but she couldn't place her finger on why. Maybe it was simply because they were so different.

"If only like they were all brothers," Brooke mused linking arms with Haley and Peyton. The three of them strolled out of the gym and towards the girls locker room. "Why?" Peyton and Haley chimed in unison almost nervous about their quirky friend's next statement. "Because then we'd totally get to be sisters," Brooke exclaimed excitement written all over her pretty face. Peyton and Haley laughed happy that for now the rivalry could still be joked about.

"Where do you get off trying to be a superstar? Last time I heard I was the star here, and you were the nobody," Lucas spat as they ran out into the court side by side, Nathan didn't say anything. He knew his baskets were wearing Lucas's temper thin. He didn't want the spark of temper to turn into a fire of rage that would burn the team down while destroying his dreams in the process. "Are you listening to me asshole?" Lucas glared. The show of hostility was lost on the fans all they noticed was too team mates in a private somewhat menacing conversation. Boys will be boys. Then again this was Tree Hill and they were the Scott boys and someone should of realized it wasn't friendly bantering. Yet people are self absorbed and ignorant so it wasn't absurd or anything.

"You don't deserve the name on the back of your jersey. You don't deserve this team. Hear that Nathan? Or are you too stupid to understand?" Lucas mocked. "You're right Lucas," Nathan said coldly turning to face him both of them coming to a complete stop. "Ha! You admit it," Lucas laughed triumph written all over his haughty face. "I admit that I don't deserve to be a Scott," Nathan said reaching around to grab the SCOTT template that was on his jersey and tear it off dramatically. Dan Scott heard the rip and looked to his other son. They locked eyes across a gymnasium of people as father and son saw each other for the first time in 17 years. Then with added defiance Nathan balled up the name plate and threw it in the trash turning away from the chosen son and the father who hadn't wanted him.

"I'm not nearly cruel enough to be considered a Scott," Nathan said calming as the ball of fabric made a perfect arch into the trash barrel on the side of the stands. The ball unfolded on the impact and if anyone had taken the time to look inside of the barrel they would have seen rotting concessions, gum wrappers, and water bottles but also sitting on the top the name plate of a basketball player just realizing that maybe the life he was striding for wasn't better. In fact he just might have been the lucky one.

The game went swimmingly. Nathan was a good addition to the team even Lucas grudgingly had to admit. He passed the ball well, scored the same points as Lucas, and was probably the only team mate who possessed equal or greater skill than Lucas himself. The two Scotts moved together on the court in a way they couldn't have in the street. Both of them understanding that nothing was different, nothing changed but on the court in order to win they had to play together. They were two completely different people uniting for a common goal.

At the end of the game with one minute left on the clock the score was tied. Everyone was sweating profusely and the crowd's yells were becoming deafening. Nathan had blocked out everything a long time ago, only keeping the crowd in focus every so often to look for his mom. He knew in the bottom of his heart that it was too much to ask her to come. She had tried to be supportive, but asking her to stand in the same gym as the man who cruelly abandoned her was a bit excessive. That didn't stop Nathan for being just a little upset though. He understood, but he missed the support. Then again the brief glimpses of Brooke, Peyton and Haley in their short skirts cheering his name was a pretty great alternate to his mom's support.

Thirty seconds. The minutes were ticking down faster than Nathan could process. Twenty seconds. Why couldn't anyone manage to get the ball into the hoop? Ten seconds. Where was the ball? Five seconds. In his hands. Someone passed him the ball. Nathan didn't think. He just let his body do what it had been doing for years. With a few quick steps, and a perfect shot the net swished drowned out by the buzzer in one of this perfect happy ending shots. Nathan went to join his team as they all congratulated him. The fans milled around seeming to accept Nathan as the best thing for the team.

"Hey there's a party at my house tonight Nate to celebrate," One of the guys offered as they changed in the locker room. He looked expectantly at Nathan ignoring or oblivious to the glare Lucas was giving the poor boy. "Hey, I think I'll sit this one out," Nathan grinned slapping his back playfully. Lucas grunted, which was the first sound he had made since the buzzer. "Better be at the next one," Another guy told him before walking out with party thrower. Jake slapped him on the back before whispering, "Good job man." Even though Nate knew he purposely did this when Lucas was rummaging through his bad it was nice to know that Jake wasn't as single sided as he seemed to be. The other players filtered out congratulating Nathan and each other on a job well done until it was just the two of them alone in the room. Normally Nathan would run like hell to get away, but tonight he was feeling particularly brave. "Good game," Nathan said tonelessly before putting his bag on his shoulders. He had his hand on the door knob when Lucas's voice stopped him.

"You think you're some kind of wonderful don't you," Lucas said and although Nathan couldn't see him he knew there was an evil sneer on his arrogant face. "You're just upset that something finally happened to prove you are not the center of the universe," Nathan chuckled. "You think you won don't you," Lucas said and Nathan heard the movements alerting him to the fact that Luke was getting closer. Nathan turned around and almost backed away when he saw the expression on his face. He was livid, angrier than Nathan had ever seen anyone. Nathan was too proud to run, but his courage seemed to be evaporating by every second. "You think this is over. But it's not, in fact it will never end," Lucas poked him in the shoulder threateningly before stepping past him to exit the door.

"Unless you surrender which undoubtedly you will. Because I have ways of making people regret they were ever born. But then again your mom already regrets your birth enough doesn't she?" Lucas threw his head back and laughed at his own joke before walking out. Nathan stood there the euphoria drained completely from his body.

"Luke has a way of doing that to people," Peyton said wryly. Nathan turned around and saw her standing there leaning against a locker. Her cheerleader outfit was short enough that it revealed a long stretch of perfect leg and her blonde curls were floating around her face accentuating her big green eyes. Her stance was natural as if she spent all her time in the boy's locker room. "How did you…" Nathan asked bewildered. "Brooke has the key," Peyton smiled in that bemused way of hers pushing herself away from the wall and slowly walking towards him. "Oh," Nathan chuckled as if that explained everything. Like for instance what the hell Peyton Sawyer was doing in a locker room with just him.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Peyton whispered. She was a mere inch away from him now and he could smell her shampoo. "Why do we have to go anywhere?" Nathan grinned and surprising himself grabbed the front of her cheerleading uniform and pulled her towards him. "I guess we could celebrate right here," She breathed before his lips crashed upon hers.

"Good game boyfriend," Brooke chirped kissing Lucas quickly on the mouth. "Hey," He muttered his eyes downcast. "So are we going to the party?" Brooke asked her happy manner determined to snap Lucas out of his funk. "I don't know Brooke," He said tightly. "Okay we won't," Brooke shrugged. "I just I need some time alone," Lucas sighed. "Okay I'll meet you at the party," Brooke kissed him again the false cheerfulness in full force. She didn't want to cause a fight. "See you there," He told her before ambling off into the darkness. Brooke watched him go, and hoped for everyone's sake that he was going to be alright.

Another day in Tree Hill. The sun rose and went down and the people did their usual things. It was full of basketball, fights, kissing, and rivalries. But as the sun fell from the sky that day there was a feeling in the air that this wasn't the end of anything. In fact it was only the beginning of everything.


	6. Downfall of Us All

Miss me? I got really inspired for this story a few nights ago and decided to bang out a chapter. It's going to be another game, and I decided not to really go in direction of the show. There's going to be lots of basketball however, and some parties because who doesn't like a drunken bunch of hormonal teenagers? Plus the game at the River Court brother to brother just has to happen or it wouldn't be one tree hill. Also look for a love triange, which should begin to happen in the next few chapters. Who will it be between…?

A week has passed since the last basketball game, but the next one was rapidly approaching. On the night before Nathan's second game he found himself on Peyton Sawyer's bed. This in itself was highly unusual, but the fact that Peyton's arms were wrapped around him and they were kissing was just downright strange. Who knew being a basketball player could be so rewarding?

"So the game's tomorrow," Peyton whispered and Nathan nodded not really wanting to talk about basketball. It seemed that was all anyone ever wanted to talk to him about nowadays and he was getting a little sick of telling everyone the same thing over and over again. Plus Nathan was also dealing with the fact that he was no longer anonymous. Sure, Lucas still glared at him in the hallway when they happened to pass each other but the other guys on the team were becoming friendly. He didn't understand it, especially when he was still somewhat being hazed as admittance to the team.

"P Sawyer," A perky voice called up the stairs causing Peyton and Nathan to spring apart. She sat down flustered on her computer chair just as Brooke Davis entered the bedroom in all her post cheerleading practice glory complete with the sweat suit, pom poms sticking out of a duffel bag, and shiny hair flowing around a make-up free fresh face. "I came here after practice, instead of…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Nathan Scott, new basketball star perching uneasily on the edge of her best friend's bed. "Nathan?" She gaped unable to understand why _Nathan Scott_ would be in _Peyton Sawyer's_ room. Lucas would kill Peyton if he found out.

"Hey Brooke," He smiled uneasily. "Are you two like together?" Brooke blurted. "No," Peyton replied quickly, before Nathan could even speak. He glanced at her, but decided that it would be best to let Peyton handle this one. Brooke quirked an eyebrow at Peyton suspiciously, wondering why Peyton decided to randomly hang out with Nate. "We were studying," Peyton lied. "Where are your books?" Brooke asked surveying the bed that was empty besides the hunky basketball player sitting in the middle of the green sheets. "Brooke, would I lie to you?" Peyton asked sweetly making Brooke frown. She wouldn't which was the problem. She knew something was going on, and since she was Brooke Davis she was determined to find out. "Sorry, I was being paranoid. I'll leave you two alone and drop by Lucas's," Brooke smiled her best smile hoping to disguise the hurt. She didn't know if it was the fact that her very best friend was hiding something from her or the fact that she was hooking up with Nathan. Yet, it wasn't like she cared if Peyton hooked up with Nathan. He was just a boy, and he really didn't matter all that much.

They waited until Brooke's footsteps disappeared and they heard the door close before either of them so much as moved. Peyton turned to face her computer screen, unable to meet Nathan's eyes. "I understand," he sighed after a few long moments of silence. "Lucas is one of my best friend's," She said simply, begging him to understand. "Brooke wouldn't tell would she?" Nate asked crinkling his eyebrows in thought. "No, but she might let it slip or something," Peyton responded carefully not wanting to offend her best friend, but needing Nathan to understand how sensitive this information was. "I have to get home," He told her kissing her softly before walking out of the door. Peyton sighed wishing that Nathan and Lucas could be best friends, not brutal enemies.

"Hey boyfriend," Brooke chirped entering the Scott's private gym where Lucas was currently lifting weights. "Not now Brooke," He glared coldly. "Sorry, I just wanted to drop in for some support before the game," Brooke smiled apologetically. "I know I have your support Brooke. You cheer the whole god damn game," Lucas snapped. "Whatever Luke. I'm going to go see Nathan. Maybe _he_ wants some support," Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing egging him on would do no good for anyone but unable to help herself. "I'll come too. Then it can be especially kinky," Tim piped up from behind Brooke. Lucas and Brooke both glared at him in disgust before Brooke waltzed out of the room. 'Dude, that's my girlfriend," Lucas scolded him. "Still?" Tim asked dubiously.

"So what is your relationship status with Lucas at the moment?" Peyton asked slipping an arm through Brooke as they walked through the hallway in the morning. It was a question asked almost daily. "Fighting," Brooke admitted ruefully. "I'm sorry B Davis," Peyton rubbed her best friend's back sympathetically. "How was Nathan's?" Lucas yelled at Brooke as she passed by. "The best I've ever had," She retorted with a sneer. Peyton's heartbeat started to race. Nathan had been pretty pissed when he left her house and if Brooke had been in the same bad mood would they of had sex? I mean she couldn't blame Brooke, obviously but it would hurt all the same. 'You had sex with Nathan?" Haley gasped appearing on the other side of Brooke. "No," Brooke laughed and Peyton sighed inwardly in relief. "Oh good, because anyone in our circle like having sex with Nathan would be murdered," Haley joked. Peyton giggled in agreement, and prayed no one ever found out.

"I'm sorry Brooke," A voice whispered in her ear as she stood at her locker. She turned. She was ready to face Lucas and another apology, another dose of sweet-talking, and another promise. It was a perfected routine, and Brooke had forced herself to be content with it. He could be quite sweet when he wanted to be and Brooke lived for those moments. But she turned and saw Nathan standing behind her a smirk plastered on his handsome face it threw her completely off guard. "For what?" Brooke asked bewildered. "The sex last night. I can't seem to remember it and I feel horrible," Nathan teased. Brooke laughed. Lucas did have a way of circulating news quite fast when he wanted to. "It was pretty mind blowing. Are you sure you can't remember it?" Brooke joked back. "Not at all," Nathan grinned as she shut her locker and fell into step with him. "Sorry, I was fighting with Lucas and I threatened to sleep with you," Brooke smiled at the absurdity of it all. "Ah. I thought I missed out on a good time," Nathan winked. Brooke reflected on how easy it was talking to him. He wasn't a close friend or even someone she regularly spoke with yet there was no awkward silence. He was cheering her up considerably.

"Well this is where we part ways, it's been fun Nate," Brooke smiled and Nate felt his heart skip a beat. "Bye," He grinned as she turned to walk into English. "Oh and Brooke," He called watching her slowly turn and face him again. She looked at him expectantly. "If we did have sex, I would have definitely remembered it," He smiled again before walking off to class where he would see Peyton and pass notes with her secretly all class. Brooke smiled to herself, and for one second hoped that her best friend hadn't snatched up the last good one on earth.

Nathan dribbled the ball down the court and slammed it in the net causing the crowd to roar. He was on fire tonight, and felt especially unstoppable. The sight of Lucas glowered at him was enough to make him feel like walking on air, but spying Peyton and Brooke both looking at him admiringly was making him soar. It was pretty darn cool to be on good terms with both of the hottest girls in school.

Lucas watched Nathan grin at the cheerleaders, namely Brooke and felt a jealous rage flood his body. Brooke was _his_ everybody knew that. No one dared to even smile at her when he was around, because they knew what he would do to them. He had heard they were talking earlier in school, and someone even called it _flirting_. Brooke Davis was lowering herself down to talk to smut, even flirt with it. How could she? Brooke was _his_. Why didn't anyone understand that?

Peyton watched Nathan dance all over the court and felt a tinge of admiration. Nathan was hers. She felt like Brooke, watching the hottest guy in school being looked at fawningly by millions of pretty girls who all clearly wanted him and knowing this boy picked her. She felt flutters in her stomach when he smiled at her and she suddenly felt like cheerleading might actually be worth it. So what she had seen them laughing together earlier? Nathan and Brooke were so clearly wrong for each other, she couldn't even see how they could carry a conversation.

Haley watched Jake jump, pass and dribble with obvious pride. Jake would go on to do great things in life. He was so different from all the other jerks in school namely Lucas. Sure, Luke seemed okay sometimes but usually he was a downright asshole. Why Brooke even bothered with someone so obviously determined to hurt her was beyond Haley. Brooke would have been the hottest girl in school with or without Lucas, Haley was sure. It wasn't like her social status would be crippled if they ended. Haley for awhile had thought status was all Brooke cared about, but it turned out the girl could be quite compassionate when provoked. Haley knew Brooke loved Lucas, which was somehow stranger than her being with him for the popularity and knowledge she was Lucas Scott's girlfriend. She saw Nathan smile at Brooke and Peyton. She noticed Brooke's bright grin and Peyton's shy smile in return. She decided that Nathan and Brooke would be good together in some twisted romance novel type of way.

Nathan couldn't tell you where his head was at with the two beautiful girls smiling at him. One was the fox of the school the one he always wanted and the other was ridiculously hot, willing, and single. Peyton was just plain easier to be with because she didn't have a jealous boyfriend. It was just Peyton, the boys all the girls drooled over but couldn't really understand. He knew with a bit of effort he could get to know her, get her guard down and become the new Brucas. It would be enjoyable because he really did like Peyton. Then again how could he get over the lingering feelings for her best friend to make her happy? None of these issues really mattered at the moment, because the coach interrupted all this thinking and put him back in the game telling him his break was over.

Nathan used his quick feet and grabbed the ball. The seconds were ticking down and he noticed that Lucas was in the corner closest to the basket. He didn't have time to think, there was a guy crawling up his ass he just passed and prayed Lucas caught it. A lesser man would of used smooth moves to successfully score the winning basket, but Nathan knew the repercussions of that would be far too severe. Lucas caught the ball and put it in the hoop easily as the buzzer rang. It had been another close win, but it was a win. Nathan watched the team swarm around Lucas their hero, and smiled to himself. He didn't need to always win, Nathan told himself although parts of him wished it were he sitting on the guy's shoulders and accepting their congratulations.

"Party at my beach house," Lucas announced swigging water in the locker room after the game. There was a collective cheer and the guys began speedily getting ready. It was Friday Night and the party was still unsure until Lucas had confirmed their plans. Now they got to revel in the glory of their win for a little while longer before everyone focused on the next game. The guys nodded to Nate on their way out, telling him he did a good job and he hurried after them deciding a run in with Luke would not be a great idea.

He ran out into the cool air noticing Brooke outside leaning against the wall. She was alone, and beautiful in the musky dusk. She smiled when she saw him and for a moment Nate pretended she had been waiting for him. "Hey Brooke," He greeted her warmly. "Hey Nate," She said softly coming to walk beside him. "Don't you have a jealous boyfriend to get back to?" Nate teased. Brooke smiled slowly and Nathan felt his heart do a funny flip. He had always thought all this romantic crap was for pansies and girls but apparently he was wrong. He smiled back and she opened her mouth to reply when a loud yell cut her off.

"Brooke," He called angrily. It was unmistakably Lucas. 'What?" She asked whirling around sharply. "What are you doing with that bastard?" He growled catching up to them. "I told you not to call him that!" Brooke stomped her foot. "And I told you not to sleep with other guys!" Lucas retorted. "First of all I'm not second you never told me not to," Brooke replied a mischievous glint in her eye. Nathan backed away but Brooke clutched his arm and tightened her fingers around the strong muscle. He stood there helplessly knowing being her was not going to do anyone any good. "I never think I had to. Didn't think you were that much of a slut," He hissed. Brooke gasped as tears sprung into her eyes. "Hey," Nathan exclaimed. "Stay out of this. In fact go crawl back into that hole of a court you came from," Lucas snapped. "You are such an asshole," Brooke yelled grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him away. 'And you're a whore," He muttered loud enough that she was able to hear. Nathan went to go back and presumably beat his ass but Brooke stopped him. He wasn't worth it.

"Have you seen Luke or Brooke?" Peyton asked urgently Haley and Jake who were cuddling in the corner of Lucas's living room. She was honorary host because they were not here and she was sick of persuading drunken teenagers to stop touching Dan Scott's belongings. "They're not here," Jake, piped up helpfully. Haley rolled her eyes and shrugged at Peyton. 'Haven't seen them," She responded. _Where was Nate?_ She wondered.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked tenderly brushing the hair out of her face exposing her tear filled eyes. They were standing in front of her car by now and Lucas was nowhere in sight. "I'm fine," She nodded. He looked unconvinced. "That happens all the time," She said attempting to smile. He wasn't buying it. One minute Brooke was shivering against the cold night air and the next she was in Nathan's arms crying against his strong chest. She didn't know what it was about him, but she felt safe. "Why didn't you take the last shot?" She asked through her tears peering up at him like that were the most important matters to contend with. "Because he needs to be the hero, I don't" Nathan shrugged. "Yes you do. It's written all over your face," Brooke observed. "I'm that readable?" He asked with a smile. "Seriously, why?" She persisted. "I honestly don't know. The ball was in my hands and I saw his face. He was such a fallen king and I don't know I felt bad. I should have taken the shot. But for some reason I decided to be a good person," Nate chuckled bitterly shaking his head. Brooke put a hand on the side of his face and looked in his eyes. "You are a good person," She whispered. It would have been so easy in that moment to lean down and kiss her, but he restrained himself - until she tilted her head upwards to meet his.

TBC

Yeah, I am such a bitch can you believe me? Stopping at such a good Brathan scene? Sorry guys. You'll thank me for it. But don't give up Brucas fans! They're not done figuring things out and Peyton sure as hell won't give up without a fight. Plus, this story isn't going to move along really fast. I think I'm going to randomly add in the burning boat next chapter and some on Deb/Keith. Oh and some of you told me Lucas was treating Brooke right, so I made a point to make him a bit more of an asshole this chapter. Hope you all like it so review !


	7. Say Anything Else

**Hey guys! I started writing this chapter the day after I uploaded the last chapter, but I sort of forgot about finishing it because for some reason I thought I already did. So I apologize for that, and hope this chapter's drama will help you guys forgive me. I am on summer break, so I will try to update more often. Although I did tend to do a lot on this story during fourth period computers in between gossiping with my friend Marianna and doing spreadsheets, the updates might be less often. I don't really know. Anyways, thank you for reading this if you did and here you go. Enjoy. **

"We're taking him down," Lucas growled in Tim's ear during Biology. Brooke sat across the room sitting in front of Nathan staring at the board, and Lucas wondered briefly if she was absorbing any of it. Probably not he reckoned. She was off in her own world thinking about shoes, or what she would do this weekend or hopefully Lucas himself. They hadn't spoken since Friday night, which was a record for them. He had called her various times over the weekend until he just gave up. She walked away from _him_, why should he be the one to chase _her_?

"Jake?" Tim asked somewhat hopefully. Lucas looked at him dubiously. "Nathan," He spoke the name slowly trying to jog his stupid friend's memory. If Jake didn't have a god damn moral compass he wouldn't need Tim to help him with his brutal takedown schemes. Unfortunately Jake was a nice guy and nice guys don't try to get a good basketball player off the team for no other reason then unease. Lucas knew he didn't have the noblest reasons for wanting that prick off the team, but he was Lucas Scott. Before Nathan came along, that used to mean something. Now that asshole had to come and prove that Lucas was not necessarily the best, and not invincible. Winning shot or not, Lucas was getting left in the dark and he didn't like it at all. "We could steal Haley," Tim suggested. "But Haley is dating Jake," Lucas reminded Tim, rolling his eyes. "They were friends when they were kids," Tim defended his idea. "But Haley is dating Jake," Lucas repeated. "That would be a problem," Tim nodded. Lucas chuckled to himself, wondering why he even wasted time with Tim anymore. The kid could barely form words he was so dense.

"We'll dump him in the wilderness before the next game. You know that swamp we take kids to for the end of hazing? We'll leave him there naked," Tim announced. "Naked?" Lucas shook his head wondering what went through the kid's head before he spoke. "Okay, never mind," Tim, grumbled. Lucas thought about his suggestion. "That could work though…" Lucas pondered thoughtfully. Tim looked at him hopefully. "Minus the naked part," Luke added sharply. Tim grinned, because he hadn't really wanted to see Nathan naked anyways.

Brooke stared at the back of Nathan's head and thought about the new wedges she purchased over the weekend. She knew Lucas was staring at her, wondering why she hadn't called him back. Part of her knew eventually she would. She was Brooke Davis and he was Lucas Scott and they were destined to be together. She couldn't just go back on everything she was and she knew it. It had nothing to do with status or the gifts Lucas bought her or the way he smiled. It had to do with the fact that ever since she could remember she had been Lucas's girlfriend. He was a part of her, not necessarily the best part but a part nonetheless and she didn't want to live without him. She wanted to be strong and brave for once however which was why she didn't call him back. She had spent a weekend alone and thought it would make her feel invigorated like a new person. Instead it had made her feel lonelier than ever.

Nathan turned around and caught her eye briefly before facing the front again. She sighed deeply allowing the memory of Friday night to surface in her brain.

'You are a good person," She reached up and cradled his face in her hand. She knew she was with Lucas and some small, rational part of her brain told her this was wrong but in that moment she didn't care. She had every intention of pulling away with a quick kiss on the cheek until their eyes met. A shock of electricity passed through her and she was suddenly aware of his strong arms wrapped around her. The space between them was suddenly too small, and she knew it was growing smaller. She knew she had to do something fast, before this went further then it should. However she was rooted to the spot unable to budge the anticipation of what was to come too great to stop and walk away. Part of her wanted to see what would happen if she tilted her head up and drew her body closer. Part of her wanted to feel his lips on hers…

_They were a breath apart and anyone watching them would be convinced they were actually kissing. But they weren't as a matter of fact. They were simply staring at each other; waiting convinced the other one had to make a move first. It had been three seconds, but many moons had passed it seemed. Brooke found herself unable to breathe or think. She couldn't do anything, but pray for those lips to kiss hers so delicately because she already knew what it would taste like. Or she thought she did. Then in a flash she remembered Lucas, and herself. In a second it just wasn't right anymore._

"_This is wrong," She whispered even though she didn't want to. She whispered it because she had to. She ignored the lingered regret as she calmly walked away. She ignored the butterflies she had from being so close to Nathan. She ignored the realization that Lucas couldn't make her feel that way anymore. She was trapped and she ignored that fact too. In Brooke Davis's world in order to survive you had to ignore anything that didn't fit into the perfect picture you yourself had created._

Nathan didn't know how he had let his control slip long enough to look back. He shouldn't even glance at her ever again. They had almost kissed on Friday and she had just walked away like it was nothing. Like he didn't affect her half as much as she affected him. He had ignored Peyton all weekend, hoping that he could just have a weekend with things back the way they used to be. He had gotten exactly what he wished. He played at the river court, helped his mom at the diner, and helped Keith work on some cars. He hoped that removing himself from the people he was becoming entangled with would mean he wouldn't think of them. But it was all he could think of. There was Brooke. He dreamed about her sexy smile, the way she quirked her eyebrow, the way her body swayed as she walked, and the way her hazel eyes had looked at him while he held her. Then there was Peyton. He thought about the way her blonde curls felt soft as he ran his fingers through them, how good of a kisser she was, how she wanted him, and how she could possibly be the girl for him. He was utterly confused and Brooke's lost expression as he turned to see her to convince himself she existed didn't make anything any easier. He needed to talk to Peyton, and forget about Brooke. Fast.

'Hey Nathan," Lucas called as the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Nathan turned reluctantly to face his half brother slash enemy. Brooke looked back uneasily over her shoulder, but continued walking. This was one fight she could not afford to choose sides in. Nathan fell into step with the blonde boy and waited for him to explain himself. They weren't buddies or anything. Lucas didn't need to walk him to class. "I want to apologize for everything. I've been an ass," Lucas started playing his part well. He looked the perfect mixture of hesitant, and reluctant. "Whatever man, it's cool," Nathan grinned not really accepting the apology in exchange for all his faults but not wanting to prolong the discussion. "It's not though, hey want to come out with us tomorrow before the game?" Lucas asked eagerly. "Why not, as long as it doesn't involve grand theft auto," Nathan joked referring to the reason he was needed on the team in the first place. "It doesn't," Lucas assured him with a genuine laugh. If he wasn't his half brother, better than him at basketball and attempting to steal his girlfriend they could have definitely been friends. Nathan grinned before walking off alone. Lucas had conveniently forgot to mention that his plan involved far worse than grand theft auto.

"Hey Blondie. How was your weekend?" Brooke chirped sitting down beside Peyton at lunch. Lucas was across the table engrossed in conversation with Tim. If Brooke had made an effort to look at him she would have realized he was scheming. If she had taken into account the glint in his eye before talking to Nathan she would have discovered whom he was planning to take down. If she hadn't been avoiding Lucas, Brooke could have been the one person to put it all together. However life cannot always work in easy way.

"Pretty sucky actually. I drew a lot," Peyton replied glancing fleetingly towards Nathan's bench. Brooke noticed, but pretended she didn't because part of her wanted to forget that Peyton and Nathan might very well be together. It just made everything much more complicated than it already was. "Anything pretty?" Brooke asked forcing cheerfulness. "No," Peyton replied with a small smile. Brooke gave her a sympathetic glance and didn't ask what was wrong. She knew it was about Nathan, but for some reason Peyton refused to tell her what was going on. If Peyton wanted her to know she would tell her… right? "Hey girls. How are we today?" Haley asked, the only one who was actually cheerful as she sat down and started eating her salad. "Great," Peyton and Brooke lied in a synchronized fashion. At least part of them was still on the same page.

"Hey Peyt," Nathan called but the blonde didn't even turn around. In fact she walked determinately away from him. He broke into a jog, and caught up with her easily but was slightly breathless. "Peyt," He said but she refused to even acknowledge his presence. "Is this about being secretive?" Nathan asked desperately. He had no clue what was going on. "No Nathan. It has nothing to do with that. And don't call me Peyt," Peyton snapped before hurrying away from him. Nathan grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. He didn't care if people were watching. Lucas might very well beat him up for this but it didn't matter. "Get off me," Peyton protested wiggling free of his grasp. "Tell me what's up," Nathan pleaded. "What's up? What's up is that you didn't call me all weekend. Now you want to waltz in her and act like nothing happened?" Peyton glared up at him, defiance in the green eyes he had come to appreciate. Peyton was walking mystery. "I'm sorry. I was busy," Nathan tried to explain but Peyton's eyes narrowed. "Peyton, please. I'm sorry okay?" Nathan begged. "Okay, okay," Peyton smiled her face suddenly clear of the anger it once held. Peyton was as stubborn as they come, but she was the one embarrassed to be seen with him in public. It was only fair she let him slide for not calling. Besides she wasn't just some ordinary teenage girl who worried about crap like that. Peyton prided herself on being deeper then all her classmates. "Really?" Nathan grinned his face lighting up. "Really," Peyton laughed before heading off to class with a wave.

Nathan turned around and saw Brooke watching him intently from her locker. He slowly ambled over unsure of what to say. Things would undoubtedly be awkward after their 'moment' Friday night. "Hey Brooke," He greeted her casually. She didn't answer just continued looking through her locker. "Brooke, about Friday," Nathan started but Brooke cut him off. "About Friday. Nothing happened. I love Lucas okay? And as much of an ass as he is, he's my boyfriend. And he can actually be pretty sweet sometimes," Brooke smiled, but it was a forced smile the one where you know you aren't happy and the other person isn't happy either so there's really no reason to smile but for some reason you still do. "So are we like…" Nathan asked, but he didn't know how to continue. "Nothing Nathan. We are nothing," Brooke said fiercely before flouncing away. Nathan knew in an instant this was all wrong. She was supposed to tell him that she wanted to kiss him. She was supposed to tell him that she cared about him and was leaving Lucas. Yet, she was walking away and saying she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him ever. He should probably stop her. He wanted to burst out that he was in love with her, that he always had been, and that he wanted to be with her. However, Nathan knew she wouldn't listen and she probably wouldn't turn around. He was in over his head. So, he watched. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw her walk up to Lucas. He saw the scene unfolding before his eyes. Brooke and Lucas talking in soft tones, both regretful and full of remorse. He watched her nod slowly and watches as she bites her lower lip. His eyes were drawn to her, and he forced himself to watch them kiss slowly and passionately as if they had no regards for the world surrounding them. He watched because he needed to assure himself that they were never anything at all, that it was all in his head, that he truly meant nothing to her and she was _Lucas's_ girlfriend. He'd be fooling himself if he pretended anything different.

"Want to come over tonight?" Brooke asked as she walked out of the school with Lucas. His arm was around her waist and her head was on his broad shoulder. She felt light and happy again the way she always was when Lucas wasn't be such an ass. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and she with her adorable boyfriend. "I can't. I'm hanging with the guys," Lucas murmured against her hair as he delicately kisses the side of her glossy brunette head. Her spirit dampened a little, but she pretended it hadn't. Only Lucas had the ability to ruin such a good mood. "I'm sorry," Lucas apologized looking as if he meant it. He pulled her in closer and laid a kiss on her that made her remember why he was her boyfriend. They hadn't kissed like this in a long time. When they broke apart she smiled up at him. "Are you sure we can't just hang out now…" Brooke teased, running a finger down his chest seductively. "Well…" Lucas breathed his willpower weakening. "We have a few minutes to kill…" She whispered in his ear pushing her body closer to his. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and held on for dear life. Brooke Davis was the only one with the power to turn him on so much he could barely even breathe.

About three minutes later Brooke and Lucas were in the back of his little red convertible kissing eagerly. They had drove to an abandoned lot a few minutes away from the school and hid the car in the shadows. Usually neither of them was this tacky, but it had been a long time. Brooke lifted his shirt over his head as his hands made their way under her blue camisole. Both garments were quickly tossed aside as the passion in the car heightened. "I love you Brooke Davis," Lucas declared kissing her neck. Brooke sighed happily in response. This was why she loved Lucas Scott.

The sun fell and rose on the little town awakening the increased tension in the air as was necessary of a game. The students of Tree Hill High moved along in their business. Lucas and Brooke spent their day making out every possible second, in the honeymoon stage of their mended relationship. Peyton spent the day thinking about Nathan, and his extraordinary kissing ability. Nathan spent his day seeing Lucas and Brooke everywhere he went, and forcing himself to remember Peyton the perfectly hot girl who actually wanted him. Jake and Haley spent their day smiling and giggling in each other's company thankful their relationship would never be half as complicated as many of the other's.

Lucas kissed Brooke goodbye at the end of the day and promised to come over after the game. Hopefully by then Nathan would be officially off the team. Whitey didn't tolerate absences and would kick Nathan's "ungrateful ass" off the team faster than you can say "bastard." Lucas smiled to himself as he watched Brooke driving away thinking of how good she looked in that uniform and wondering if she'd keep it on tonight just for him.

"Come on let's go," Lucas yelled as Tim, Nathan and a bunch of other team mates who didn't really know about the plan piled into his car. He had stolen his dad's SUV for the day to transport all of his 'friends' out to eat before the game. Everyone besides Nathan would get food anyway. There was about two hours left until the game, which Lucas considered perfect. They drove and laughed and talked as the countryside flew by. Lucas ignored the guy's questions about where they were going. It was growing dark out which was an added bonus. He found the spot quite easily and heard some of the guys shifting uncomfortably. It grew silent. They all knew. Nathan began to panic. The guys who had all been laughing easily with him moments before were refusing to look at him. "This is our stop," Lucas turned and looked Nathan in the eye triumph in his eyes. Nathan was frozen. How could he have possibly thought Lucas wanted to bury the hatchet? He wasn't that stupid. But he was. Now he was in the wilderness with his half brother the devil and his gang of loyal servants. It had all been a trick and Nathan had never felt more stupid.

"Luke. This isn't necessary," Jake protested. "This lying prick thinks he can take over. But he can't. I'm going to put him in his place," Lucas smiled crazily. Nathan felt his heart stop. They weren't going to kill him were they? He felt like yelling that he was too young to die and say he would never talk to Brooke ever again but he couldn't even speak. He was paralyzed with fear.

That might have been the reason he was lying in the dirt five minutes later, tied up and gagged without a shirt on. He couldn't have fought back if he tried. They were too strong for him. Most of the guys were reluctant, and Jake had refused to help. He said if Haley ever found out she would kill him. Lucas had laughed at that, until Jake told him that Brooke wouldn't exactly be pleased. He had glared at Jake then and yelled at the team threatening to get them off the team if they ever told a soul. Funny, someone so tough could be so afraid of a hot little brunette cheerleader who wasn't capable of killing a fly. Nathan would have chuckled, but he was gagged which made it hard to express emotion.

"We do this at the end of hazing. Usually we would celebrate with a couple of kegs and some good sports talk. This would be your acceptance party," Lucas paused as the rest of the team stood behind him remorse on all of their faces except from Tim's face. He looked pleased with himself. "But you aren't accepted Nathan so this is your farewell party," Lucas's face turned into a sarcastic smile. "Goodbye Nathan," He called as the team piled into a car and drove away.

Jake looked out the window and watched Nathan struggle against the bonds. The team was quiet, scared of Lucas's anger but even more afraid for Nathan. They all hadn't wanted to do that to the poor guy. Jake flipped open his phone and scrolled through the contacts. He didn't owe Lucas anything. Sure, Luke had been a good friend when he had wanted to be but lately all he had been was shitty. He flirted with Haley when he thought Jake and Brooke weren't paying attention, he looked at Peyton more than he looked at Brooke most of the time, and he was a downright ass most of the time. Sure, maybe it was from the pressure Dan put on his son yet Jake was going to stop making excuses for his best friend. It had gone way too far this time. He typed in a message and sent it the one person he knew would help.

"Hey Brooke can you take my phone for a minute? I need to go back to my car and this skirt has no pockets," Haley asked her friend. Brooke nodded and took the tiny flip phone as she sat down on the bleachers. Peyton was with a few other girls on the squad still getting changed in the locker room, but Brooke had finished unnaturally early. She hadn't planned to, but sitting around the locker room when you're perfectly changed just made Brooke feel foolish. The game didn't start for another forty minutes, and soon the basketball team would be in here practicing but Brooke actually was enjoying the silence. Maybe it was the fact that in such a short amount of time it would be so loud you couldn't even think. Usually Brooke was in there when the crowd was screaming and she could barely hear herself cheering so the silence was a welcome change. Until it was interrupted by a shrill noise made by Haley's cell phone.

Looking down, Brooke noticed it was from Jake. With a mischievous smile she clicked open. Haley wasn't a private person, plus it would be adorable kinky if Jake was telling Haley all the ways he would ravish her tonight. As she read the text message, the smile fell from her face and her eyes opened in shock.

LUKE LEFT NATE THE SWAMP. HELP?

Brooke for some twisted reason, felt like crying. Lucas had been so sweet all day, and she had really thought he was changing. In a flash she remembered seeing them talking. She remembered the whispers Lucas had been exchanging with Tim. The blur of images moved quickly through her mind's eye as she saw the evidence in front of her eyes. She was such an idiot. Lucas being nice to Nathan? It was impossible. She had just wanted to believed that Luke was a good person, that he actually could be halfway decent. Brooke wanted to believe that everyone was wrong about him.

But he went and made sure everyone knew he was an asshole.

Feeling the tears beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes, Brooke suddenly knew what she needed to do. Jake had the courage to betray Lucas. He had texted Haley, because this was horribly wrong. This was Nathan's dreams and ambitions. Nathan didn't have a smooth talking father who could pay and get him out of trouble. Nathan used effort and hard work to achieve his dreams. Jake had understood this. Jake had decided that sometimes being the good person meant leaving someone you loved behind. Jake was Lucas's best friend, yet he was going behind his back to save his archenemy. Brooke was Lucas's girlfriend, but was she brave enough to take down Lucas?

She grabbed her keys and ran out the door hoping her friends would see the text message and understood. No, she was nowhere near brave enough to betray Lucas. But, she had to be the one to take him down. Brooke was the only one who could end this. She didn't want to hurt the one person she loved, but he was becoming out of control. Brooke was going to stop it not because she wanted to, but because she was the only one who could.

Peyton and Haley sat on the sidelines stretching as they listened to their team gossip about the people in their grade. It was thoroughly entertaining, and neither of them had given a thought to where Brooke was. They figured she had gone to the bathroom or was doing her hair in the locker room. The basketball team entered and both girls looked up expectantly looking for the boys that had their hearts. Lucas searched the stands for Brooke, but she wasn't where she normally was – in the center of everything. Peyton and Haley were alone half listening to their teammates talk, but Brooke was nowhere to be found. "Hey Peyt, Hales where's Brooke?" Lucas called up to them. Jake entered and was surprised to see Haley still at the gym. She was smiling cheerfully, and didn't seem to be bothered about the text message at all. "Not here," Haley shrugged. "That's odd she never misses a game day," Lucas stopped pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call her," Haley offered. "Is your phone working?" Jake asked a little angrily. "Yes," Haley replied slowly reaching around her bag to find it. "Where's Nathan?" Peyton asked a well-practiced expression of innocence on her face as she scanned the gym. The basketball team looked a little sheepish as they all began to prepare to practice determinedly not looking at the cheerleaders. "Maybe he's late," Lucas shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled out a ball from his bag and spun it around on his finger. "I sent you a text message to tell you to get Nathan. He's at the swamp," Jake whispered. "Oh… but Brooke…" Haley began.

At that moment three things happened simultaneously. The first was that Peyton got an angry gleam in her eye and hopped off the bench running towards Lucas. "You did something didn't you?" She demanded grabbing the ball and throwing it across the room. The second was Haley jumping up as everything clicked into place. And the third was Whitey entering the gymnasium. All three of those developments caused their separate brand of chaos. Peyton began yelling at Lucas with all the profanities she could manage to string together in one sentence. Lucas began yelling back wondering why the hell she was so worked up anyway. Haley began explaining to Jake about how Brooke had her phone and must of gone to save Nathan, which made Jake apologize profusely for being an ass about not getting his text message. Then there was Whitey who began blowing his whistle to diffuse the situation. However it wasn't really working.

In the same moment in a completely different world Brooke pulled her punch buggy up to the swamp. "Usually it's the girl who's supposed to play the damsel in distress you know," Brooke called out of the window with a smile on her face. The sight of a tied up Nathan was so amusing she just wanted to laugh and pretend it all wasn't so serious. "This really isn't something to laugh about," Nathan attempted to say but since he was gagged it all sort of came out like a mumble. Brooke laughed again despite his efforts to make her see the seriousness of the situation. However, at the same time as the laughter she also popped open the passenger side door and pulled the gag out of his mouth before throwing it out the window with a grimace. "You were saying?' Brooke giggled closing the door for him and untying his hands quickly. Nathan was trying to be mad at how funny she thought this all was, but her dimples were so damn cute he was having a hard time with it. So he just looked at her, suddenly flabbergasted at how she found him. "Wait, how did you know I was here?" Nathan asked bewildered. "Everyone knows where the swamp is. It's where he always takes his victims, or me when we have nowhere to … never mind," Brooke realized she was babbling and forced herself to shut up. She had a tendency to talk too much sometimes, but she was working on it. "You really have sex in a swamp?" Nathan asked horror written on his face. Brooke glared at him before facing her eyes back on the deserted road. "No we do not have sex in a swamp. We stay in the car, but it's really none of your business!" Brooke exclaimed as she drove a little faster. "Slow down there. It would be a real tragedy if we were killed," Nathan smirked as he undid his ankle bindings. "Actually if I were killed it would be earth shattering. However, if you were to die some people would rejoice," Brooke sneered. She wasn't usually this bitchy, but Nathan unnerved her. Brooke Davis did not enjoy being unnerved. "Some people meaning your boyfriend," Nathan replied pointedly finally getting his ankles free and rolling them around a bit. "Shut up. I did you a favor, and saved your ass. Now kindly stop talking so I stop regretting my decision," Brooke snarled driving a lot faster. Nathan mercifully did exactly as he was asked and the car was silent.

"I AM THE COACH OF THIS TEAM. SO EVERYONE BETTER SHUT UP AND CLUE ME IN ON WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," Whitey roared. Suddenly the gym fell silent. Peyton dropped her hand from where it was twisted into the front of Lucas's jersey. Haley and Jake swiveled and looked at the coach opting for innocence. The cheerleading team and basketball team hadn't been speaking, so they just stared wide-eyed wondering what was going to happen next. The silence was deafening. "I know for a fact that one of you in this gym knows the deal so please do me a favor AND CLUE ME IN?" Whitey screamed waggling his finger at the entire mass of students, who had probably never been so silent in their whole life.

It was at that precise moment that Brooke and Nathan chose to saunter in. Well, Brooke sauntered Nathan pulled back and looked sheepish. "Sorry Coach. They were probably looking for me," Brooke shrugged a picture of innocence. "Care to explain?" Whitey asked in a somewhat quiet voice, however a vein in his neck looked like it was about to explode. "My car was stalled a few blocks from here, and I didn't know what to do because as everyone probably knows I am absolutely _hopeless_ with cars," Brooke smiled exaggeratedly causing a few titters around the gym. Although, most people were becoming rather scared of Lucas who was turning a rather unbecoming shade of red so they just stood there silently. "Go on Ms. Davis," Whitey urged her, a little impatient. "Well, I was sitting there feeling pretty hopeless when Nathan comes along, my knight in shining amour so to speak," Brooke smiled cheekily throwing a look of affection towards the dumbstruck Nathan, urging him with her eyes to play along. "What could I do coach? I couldn't just leave her there," Nathan explained recovering his voice and coming to stand beside Brooke. "However, my car was being a real bitch, I mean _jerk _and Nathan had to get all these doodle watts out to fix it so it took longer than I thought and I'm really sorry he's late Whitey, but I promise it was all my fault," Brooke finished with a dazzling smile. "I'm sorry too," Nathan piped up with a grin. "It's fine. Now go change boy and you better be out here before I count to ten," Whitey ordered. Everyone in the gym was completely lost for words. Lucas looked like he may kill someone, preferably Nathan. "What are you waiting for? Suicides now!" Whitey yelled to the rest of the team who immediately fumbled around to get into position. As Brooke walked to the bleachers she caught Jake's eye and he mouthed, "Thanks." Brooke smiled, thinking that maybe she did do the right thing. Then she saw Lucas in the corner of her eye. By the look on his face she would have hell to pay later.

She sashayed into the bleachers and sat between Peyton and Haley humming a rap song that Nathan had been playing in the car. She had to admit it was nice not having to pretend to like the depressing music Peyton and Lucas liked for a change. "You just lied to Whitey," Haley whispered still a shocked state. In Haley James's world lying to a teacher slash authority member was a sin even if it was for a good cause. "Lying is never good, no matter what the cause is," Haley would say over and over to the point where the last time she said it Brooke had launched a jewel case at her head. Brooke had terrible aim, so she missed but the point of the story was Haley hadn't said it since. Then again, Brooke hadn't lied lately or done anything wrong really. She was sort of turning over a new leaf. "What the hell was that for? Lucas is going to be pissed," Peyton pointed out. Brooke sighed, because it was a good point. "I saw the text and I had to do something you know? I just couldn't let him like die out there," Brooke tried to explain, but she knew she would never fully be able to tell her best friends why she did what she did. The truth was she didn't know why either, so putting it into words was near impossible. "But Lucas wants him off the team, which means in theory you too should want him off the team considering you love Lucas and this is what Lucas wants?" Peyton persisted logically. "But you're sleeping with Nathan, so technically you should be supporting me right now," Brooke blurted a touch too loudly. The cheerleaders whipped their heads around to face the trio, the basketball players stopped running, Haley gasped, Jake looked shell-shocked, Nathan looked panicked, and Lucas looked if possible madder than before. "Brooke!" Peyton jumped up, a mix of fear and anger in her expression. "So it's true?" Brooke exclaimed jumping up as well. Haley backed away a little. "So everyone's double crossing me now?" Luke asked looking directly at the two standing girls, who were supposed to be his best friends. Both girls turned to face him one sheepish, the other with an unreadable expression. "Save it," He spat before starting once again to run suicides'. Soon the whole team grudgingly joined in, because Whitey re entered the gym, and because the King had spoken.

For what it was worth it was a great win. The Ravens beat the opposing team by a landslide and the crowd was totally behind them. Lucas played excellently; as did Nathan and the team did amazing as a whole. It might have been one of the best games they had ever played in fact. At the end of the game when the buzzer went off the cheerleaders cheered, the guys grinned, and Whitey congratulated them rather loudly. It was as if everything was peaceful at Tree Hill High. They went back into the locker room and no one spoke. Lucas left first without acknowledging his team. Nathan left second, hoping no one would try to talk to him. No one did.

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room Brooke approached Peyton nervously. "Peyton, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have…" Brooke began but Peyton slammed her locker shut and turned to face her brunette best friend angrily. "Leave me alone," Peyton stated icily before marching out of the room. "How long have you known?" Haley murmured from the bench where she was rummaging through her bag. "I didn't," Brooke replied softly.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Nathan called realizing the blonde had walked out at the precise moment he did, but from a different door. She looked at him for a moment, but her expression gave away nothing. Then she climbed into the comet and sped away. Nathan stood in the parking lot alone again, and wondered what was it about these cheerleaders that liked abandoning him in parking lots.

Peyton knew didn't know where she was going until she found himself in his driveway. She knew it was wrong, but she knew that every single time it happened. The first time was at a party and they were both too drunk to remember. The second time was when she came to clarify it was a mistake. The third was when he came to clarify that the second time was just as much as a mistake as the first. From there it had spiraled out of control. She knew he would be upset that she was with someone else. She knew she would need to make it up to him. She knew he really shouldn't care what she did especially since he himself had a girlfriend. Especially since his girlfriend was one of her very best friends. She debated silently whether this was a good move. However, lust won out over loyalty and she found herself slowly climbing out of the car. When she came to the door and rang the bell she was almost convinced it was a good idea. When he opened the door and said, "It's you." She almost walked away. However, she found herself being pulled inside by a magnetic force. When they wound up kissing the guilt had practically faded. It always did, sometimes it just took a while.

**I debated whether making Peyton being sort of a slut part of the storyline. Part of me wanted to do it in chapter two, part of me thought there was already enough drama but writing today it just sort of flowed out so I decided to leave it. So yes, Peyton is indeed sleeping with one of her best friend's boyfriend. Hint: It is someone she had a history with in the real show! So that means it's either Jake or Lucas! Yeah, I know that was a useless hint because she only has two best friends and in the show she slept with both of their boyfriends (Although in the show she didn't have sex with either of them while they were really with one of her best friends). I am not going to give it away, but please tell me which one you think it is. Just so you know both Jake and Lucas will cheat on their girlfriends one with Peyton and one with someone else. So, don't think in this fan fiction story Jake is above all that stuff so it has to be Lucas. It could very well be… but it also could be Jake. Oh and you may not find out for a while. Who doesn't like a cliff hanger to spice up people's lives?**

**So I was going to make this big, heartfelt scene between Brooke and Nathan at the lockers where she got all jealous about Peyton, and then told him goodbye in this dramatic fashion, but when I read it over it seemed a little over the top. So I made Brooke into a bitch, because she totally can be a bitch sometimes. Plus, I figured that whenever Brooke doesn't want to admit her feelings she just gets angry or makes clothes. Since the second one wasn't an option; I picked the first. Oh and I was going to make Lucas storm off after the big shocking Peyton and Nathan discovery but I figured he wouldn't leave before a game, even though it would have been cool if he did. I think both of these decisions were the right ones but what do you think? I love every single one of my loyal reviewers, and I appreciate every single review you guys give. So I have 47 reviews and I sort of want fifty… so are three reviews really too much to ask? Just tell me what you think even if it means I get a review saying my story is worse than dog poop. Which, I find kind of hard to believe but hey maybe I am just overly confident. Okay, so thanks for reading this rambling author's note. Wow, I am really in a talkative mood today! Sorry! Thanks for reading, continue reading and review if you can pretty please? Tootles!**

Things to come…

I want to be with you Brooke. You're everything I ever wanted.

You want to be me huh? Well go ahead. No one's stopping you.

I don't have anything left to give, Lucas.

_I can't do this anymore._

_It's always been you._

_I love you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I hate you._

_I miss you._

_It's over._


	8. We Love Like Vampires

**A/N: Okay, so don't be mad. This will not go unfinished I promise! I know I totally should have updated faster. But on a happier note, this should be updated fairly more quickly due to the fact that I received a laptop for Christmas, and I am no longer cheerleading like I was in the fall. So anyways, I promise you to update faster and hope you haven't lost interest in this story! **

**Just a heads up, I don't think the adults are going to be as fundamental in this story as they are the show, until some of the later chapters. There's just so much going on right now! Oh and thanks a bunch for the reviews and for reaching my goals! I love you all, and here's the next installment in Every Avenue That Leads to You. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. **

School the next week was sort of tension filled as were practices and games. The table had split up so that Peyton had migrated to sit with Nathan on the bench, Brooke, Jake, Haley, and a few others from their teams had started their own table, and the most loyal of the jocks had stayed glued at the it table with Lucas their not so fallen leader. In fact the whole popular crowd was in such disarray no one was really sure who to worship. There was Brooke and Haley forever the princesses of Tree Hill High looking as unaffected as ever, except for the occasional moments where Brooke would be caught staring off into space with a sad expression on her pretty face. Then there was Nathan and Peyton, who were the most, talked about couple at Tree Hill High, yet rejected by the popular crew themselves. Nathan had outsmarted the King himself and defeated him at his own game by sort of stealing his girlfriend and getting himself out of trouble with Whitey. Peyton on the other hand had practically kicked herself out, by refusing to speak to Brooke, only sporadically talking to Haley and by not apologizing to Lucas who was still royally pissed about the whole sleeping with the enemy deal. Then there was the King himself, who had basically lost everything and should be dethroned but no one had stepped up to take his place. He walked around with his swagger like he owned the place, but even the walk was getting old. He was becoming less untouchable by the day, the pain of losing Brooke and struggling to maintain his power chipping away at the glimmering façade.

However, life in Tree Hill wasn't stopping by any means and as the days dragged on each tick of the clock brought the town a second closer to the Father- Son basketball game. Lucas didn't know why when life threw you lemons; it was determined to make sure they all came and hit you in the face at the same time. And how the hell do you make lemonade when the so-called fruit just happens to be your ex-girlfriend saving your enemy's ass instead of your own, your ex-best friend is actually sleeping with the enemy, and the enemy is getting closer and closer to winning your little game every day. He was probably supposed to be listening, but it was English and he decided it really didn't matter. He was going to play basketball when he grew up, whether he wished he could write novels or not. Besides his mom was due home from a business trip today, so he had that to deal with and he didn't have Brooke to help him forget about all this shit. His life was becoming rather complex lately, and he blamed Nathan. He was supposed to have hosted a party after the last game, but he had even managed to screw that up too because Lucas had been too bummed out by all the deceit to even be in the partying mood.

"Lucas, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked jarring him from his deep thinking. Lucas nodded and raised an eyebrow challenging authority because he was just in that kind of mood. "Class, we are going to explore how to describe someone with simply one word. Who would like to start as an example?" The teacher inquired looking out into the sea of blank students sitting before her. "Okay, I'll choose," She said resigned to the fact that none of her students cared about this class very much. "Peyton why don't you describe Lucas," The teacher ordered. Peyton's head snapped up from the page she was currently doodling on while half paying attention and looked a tad anxious. She didn't want to describe Lucas. Lucas hated her. "Unforgiving," She said in a hard tone. "Lucas, care to retaliate?" The teacher asked with an eyebrow arch as she noticed Lucas look wildly back at her. Brooke and Jake exchanged a glance from where they were in the back. This may not be pretty. "Backstabber," Lucas replied with a condescending smirk. Peyton gasped, a look of hurt flashing across her face before she carefully masked it behind a hard expression that betrayed nothing.

The teacher's eyes widened, but she didn't comment. She had been so excited about her students perking up, but she saw now that there was clearly unfinished business going on here. "Nathan, would you like to describe Brooke?" She asked hoping that the bubbly, yet unmotivated cheerleader wouldn't have any grudges with the new player on the basketball team. Brooke froze for a second. Nathan looked at Lucas, who had hurt Peyton and then at Brooke who looked a little lost. Then he looked at Lucas again with a sneer on his normally passive face. "Hot," He said slowly not even looking at Brooke. Everyone knew it wasn't really about her. Brooke inhaled sharply and Jake looked at Lucas uneasily. Peyton winced fearing the inevitable. "Can I go again? About Nathan?" Lucas raised his hand. The teacher put out a hand, as if to stop him but he didn't wait for approval. "Loser," He said. Nathan's lips drew into a tight line and he shot a look of pure venom at Lucas. "Okay, moving on," The teacher said, but no one was listening. "I'll go again. For Lucas," Brooke said. "Asshole," She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "I'll go for Brooke. Disloyal," Lucas sneered. "I'll go for Zach," Jake suggested meekly, but no one even glanced at him. "Blabbermouth," Peyton glared at Brooke. "Cold," Brooke shot back. "Bitch," Lucas snapped at Brooke. "Disrespectful," Nathan yelled. "BASTARD," Lucas shouted. The room which had been so chaotic instantly silenced. "I'd rather be a bastard, then live with a father who drives me to my limit every single day because I'm never going to be as good as he was, or with a mother who is barely home," Nathan said, not raising his voice. "This has gone too far," The teacher spoke ashamed that she had thought a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers would be able to handle a game where they could broadly display another's flaws. Then the bell rang and the class filed out without speaking which was a record for Tree Hill High.

Lunch time was growing weirder every day. Sure, the it crowd always had their little squabbles where Brooke would sit at the table with the baseball players or Peyton would sit with the artsy people or Haley would go to the nerds or Jake would sit with the rest of the basketball team or one of the cheerleaders would be unceremoniously kicked out and forced to relocate. However, they had never split up so badly before. Haley had been shut out by Peyton, and therefore their new table consisted of Brooke, Jake, the less slutty members of the squad, and some of the nicer of the basketball players. She looked around at the people who were smiling, laughing, flirting, gossiping and wished for one crazy second she had never gone out with Jake. Things had been so much easier before she became best friends with Brooke and Peyton and Lucas and everybody. She hadn't wanted to leave the River Court behind she really hadn't. She had just wanted to date Jake, the cute basketball player who was nice to her in science.

Looking over at her two sort of ex best friends on the bench making conversation she felt a pang of regret. If she and Jake hadn't started dating she would be over there. She would have just met Peyton, and probably be thinking everything about her was just so effortlessly cool. The blonde curls that barely needed any maintenance, the leather jackets, the kick ass record collection, and the angst drawings that seemed to spell out her soul. She missed her, but probably not as much as Brooke did. She was really worried about Brooke. She was moving salad around on her plate, but she didn't seem to eating it. Haley knew her friend was torn. She wanted Lucas to apologize for pretending to change, but she knew she needed to apologize for her revenge. Haley had admired Brooke's courage in that moment, the effortless way she was able to lie and worm herself and Nathan out of trouble. It had been inspiring, yet it had cost her the only guy she had ever truly loved. Haley suddenly wondered what the price of doing the right thing was. Looking over at Nathan and Peyton, she wondered what the right thing even was.

Lucas looked over at Brooke, but looked away before anyone could see. He missed the way she would come to his locker in between classes and make him laugh even for just three seconds. He missed the way she would look at him and instantly know something was wrong. He missed how cheerful she was, and how they could talk about things. He missed the simplicity of being with someone who knew everything about him, and who he could rant to about his parents. He missed having someone on call to understand. He missed kissing her in her room after practice, taking showers at his house, hooking up with her in cars, and the way her lips felt moving against him. He missed her a lot, but she had betrayed him. She was supposed to be everything and she let him down. He had to admit though, he always let her down and she always forgave him. But this was her fault and at least he had the decency to apologize. Screw it, he was apologizing. The father son game was coming up and he needed someone to talk to.

"Brooke hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked tapping her on the shoulder. "Where," Brooke arched an eyebrow looking around at the sea of people pretending not to eavesdrop. "Have any important classes?" Lucas asked running a hand through his sandy blonde hair with the grin that melted the hearts of every girl in Tree Hill. Brooke smiled and threw her uneaten salad in the trash with a smile before linking arms with Lucas and walking off campus. Everyone watched them go in awe. If only they could be the golden couple at Tree Hill High and just leave school whenever they felt like it.

They ended up at the beach house. They didn't speak at all, just listened to Lucas's music and drove. When he pulled up at the beach house, Brooke nodded and they walked together down to the beach. They always ended up here on days they wanted to escape the world. It wasn't like no one knew where it was; in fact nearly everyone did because it was the site of Lucas's infamous parties. It was just so calm in the day time when no one was around and you could sit on the sand and look out to the ocean. They sat in silence for a few moments Brooke hugging her knees to her chest and watching the wave's crash upon the shore. Lucas laid back in the sand and watched the gulls overhead thinking of all the great times that had occurred in this very location. The first party he had thrown back in freshman year when Brooke and he had spent the next day cleaning, laughing, and singing out loud to the radio. The one where Jake had managed to get like fifty thousand kegs and Jake, Peyton, Brooke and him had gone around the next day trying to figure out where to stash the extras. The night that Brooke had come over and they had sat on the sand eating the steak he had grilled himself talking about everything there was to talk about. The same night where Brooke had nodded and they had proceeded to have their first time in sophomore year right in the house behind them. The bonfires Lucas had during the summer where it would just be him, Jake, Tim, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton hanging around drinking beer and having a good old time. The various times Lucas and Brooke played hooky and came here where they'd make out on the beach for awhile before making their way sun drunkenly to the bedroom before resurfacing hours later and going once again back to the beach to return to having conversations. The times that Brooke and Lucas would sneak off into a bathroom during his parties and make out to see how long before someone would realize they were gone. The countless games of I Never, the kisses, the laughter, the memories all floated above him as he watched the sky. Every single good memory he had included Brooke. It was the way life was, the way it had always been.

"What happened to us," Brooke murmured not removing her eyes from the mesmerizing ocean. "I wish I knew," Lucas chuckled, although nothing was funny. Nothing would ever be funny again. "Should we give it one more go?" Brooke asked sadly looking at him. Their eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity. Their lives flashed before their eyes in a stream of blurred images that both knew the other was seeing. The times Lucas ditched her to hang out with his friends, the first time they broke up and Brooke slept with that baseball player, the countless fights, the hurtful words, and the tears. Somehow in the midst of kissing and making up they always forget these times. It was only when they happened once again, did they remember how bad things were. Now on the cusp of being happy again, the memories were flowing freely. This time seemed different yet neither could believe it. They did this all the time. It was as much as part of life as when they were together. They fought, but they were virtually indestructible. "One more," Lucas nodded and they kissed as the sun began to set. They had sat there for longer than either realized, long enough that the sun created a perfect backdrop for the happy ending that was unfolding on the beach between two people who were destined to wind up together and coming to grips with the fact that destiny wasn't always created by humans.

"Do you think they got back together," Nathan asked looking through Peyton's records in her room later that night. She was on the bed sketching a picture, as she had been all afternoon. Nathan had interrupted her by coming over but she welcomed the distraction. They had made out for awhile, until her dad called and the moment had passed. Despite all the commotion and the sleeping with the enemy comments Peyton and Nathan had yet to do the actual deed. Part of it was that they were together, but not boyfriend or girlfriend or anything. The other reason was that Nathan was a virgin, and Peyton felt unsure of taking that from him. Again Peyton had the crazy urge to call Brooke and discuss all this with her, but that was impossible because they weren't speaking. Neither were her and Lucas, which made it kind of insensitive to bring up their relationship if you stopped and thought about it, which Nathan probably didn't.

"I don't know," Peyton sighed, because in all honesty she really didn't. It could have gone either way. Lucas and Brooke had been together forever and madly in love for longer. It had always been like this, them getting into large scale fights and then making up a few days later. However, this time seemed different for some reason. Maybe it was because they had been so hell bent on destroying each other, they had forgotten why they even fell in love in the first place. Peyton had watched their love evolve, from when they were five on swing sets pushing each other to when they were in fourth grade when he asked her with a daisy to be his girlfriend to middle school when they first fought because he was partnered with Bevin in history and had called her cute to no when they were the most adored couple at Tree Hill High. They were the two that made everyone believe in whatever the hell love was, and even a non hopeless romantic like Peyton could see how they were like a fairytale. She would have envied them too, if she hadn't been so involved with the whole thing.

"Do you want them to be together?" Nathan asked, his eyes boring into hers as he turned to face her. She paused for a second, as no one had ever really asked her that before. I mean it wasn't even any of her business. But, it was. Because they were her best friends, and she wanted them to be happy. But were they really making each other happy anymore? "It's not really up to me," Peyton said decidedly, avoiding Nathan's eyes as she refocused on her drawing.

Nathan wasn't stupid. He hadn't known Peyton long, in fact he had a sinking feeling he didn't even know Peyton Sawyer _at all. _She was an enigma of curly blonde hair and big green eyes in a cheering uniform that she didn't believe in. She was witty, intelligent and sarcastic, and her tongue dripped biting comments at people she called her best friends. She wasn't a fan of the world she belonged to, but she stayed in it anyway. So no, Nathan Scott really hadn't even scratched the surface with the beautiful blonde that he was currently having some sort of a relationship with.

But, Nathan Scott did know people and generally, when people were hiding something they couldn't meet your eyes. And what Peyton had just done, was definitely a classic case of eye avoidance, which meant she had a secret.

Now the biggest question was of course, what the hell is Peyton Sawyer hiding?

"Hey babe," Jake grinned, walking into Haley's bedroom his hair wet from the shower he had grabbed after practice. "Hey," Haley smiled, getting up from the desk where she was doing her English essay to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "I have loads of homework to do before that game. I don't even get why we have to cheer for it. It's not even a real game," Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had reluctantly agreed to be a cheerleader when Brooke had begged her last year because it would be 'a great way for them to spend more time together' and had regretted it ever since. Brooke was just so pushy and persuasive, to the point of being downright annoying, that she barely ever didn't get her way. Then again, joining the team did have it's benefits like seeing Jake constantly and always being able to hang out with Brooke and Peyton. It was just nights like tonight, when she wished she was still just a lonely tutor with one friend who meant everything and homework done three weeks in advance. On second thought, no one ever really enjoys being a dork so it was quite possible she was better off.

"It's still a game. And you're still a cheerleader," Jake shrugged, with a slight laugh as he plopped down on her bed. "Lucas skipped practice," Jake informed her as he lay back against her pillows. Haley kept typing away on her laptop but her eyes widened in curiosity. "So did Brooke," Haley mused. "Think they're back together?" Jake asked. He hadn't spoken to Lucas since the whole fiasco at the game last week. He did really miss the guy, because when he wasn't being an ass he was a really great guy. "Probably, I mean when do they not get back together," Haley replied, with a slight eye roll. Brooke and Lucas were a destructive couple, in her opinion who were hell bent in making each other miserable. But it made them happy in some twisted way, and she was fine with whatever was good for Brooke. There must be some redeemable qualities in the Golden Scott or she wouldn't have stayed with him this long.

"Does that mean she'll leave our table?" Jake asked with a mock pout. In all seriousness, he did gain even more respect for her after she saved Nathan. Brooke had a big heart, and even if sometimes she seemed selfish and irresponsible she was a good person. Jake liked her, her bubbly nature was often too infectious for someone not to. Haley laughed. "Maybe then we'll be alone," Haley smiled, hitting save on her lap top and as she sauntered over to cuddle up next to Jake. "Wouldn't bet on it," Jake chuckled, before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I have to tell you something," Lucas announced, as they laid tangled up in their favorite bedroom at the beach house. Her head was on his bare, muscular chest and she was tracing patterns on his collarbone with her finger. Before he spoke the only words were their quiet, gentle breathing and the ocean through the open window, far off in the distance. "Mm?" Brooke murmured, tentatively. She didn't want to break the tender calm that had settled over them. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to cry, and she didn't want to blow their last shot. She wanted this to be the end of all of that. This was a new age, a new beginning, a new Brucas.

"I'm going to play Nathan," He told her determinately. "In what? Madden video games?" Brooke teased, rolling on top of him causing her glossy hair to make a dark curtain around their faces, shielding them from the outside world. Lucas looked at her, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No pretty girl. In a game. One on one," Lucas replied. "The parent's game is tonight," Brooke reminded him uneasily running a finger down the face that she knew even better than her own. He was drifting, his eyes staring past her hazel eyes and into the distance. "Brooke, I need to know who's better. For once and for all," Lucas explained, his eyes once again locking on hers. "But why? Why does it even matter?" Brooke asked, in a soft voice ridden with emotion. His eyes bore into hers intensely. "It just does," He shrugged.

Lucas Scott was going to prove himself. And remind everyone who's world exactly this was.

**Okay, so for all the wait it wasn't exactly amazing. This chapter is a filler chapter, because I promise you Every Avenue is going to get really interesting. Also this chapter was started back in July, so it was a bit hard to get back into the flow.**

**The next chapter will contain the father/son game and *keep your fingers crossed* the River Courts game. The Father/Son was supposed to go in this chapter, but by the time I got to it the chapter was already rather long. I know this chapter contained no Brathan, not even a hint, and I apologize. But you have to understand Brooke isn't just going to leave Luke like that no matter how tempting it is. Plus, after the next chapter things are going to come to light that may be rather surprising and will move things along quite nicely. Good news is I have outlines written out for all the chapters up to 12. I promise there will never be this of a wait again. **

**Hopefully you guys still love this story and are going to review right now to tell me your comments/questions/concerns. Thanks for everything **


	9. Heroes Get Remembered, Legends Never Die

**This chapter includes the father/son game and the game at the courts. This is a very long chapter, but it's also very exciting. There's a happy ending, I promise. So I'll get to it … presenting chapter nine!**

"Welcome one and all to the annual Father Son Tree Hill Basketball game! The game where the old guys show their stuff, and the young guys show them who's boss nowadays on the court! This game should be interesting," An announcer's cheerful voice rang through the gym.

He really had no idea how interesting this game could be.

'Nathan, you're going to be okay right?" Jake asked a bit concerned. Nathan's eyes were fixed on his father, the one who had abandoned him and hadn't spoken to him since. He was in basketball shorts talking to someone else's dad, probably Tim's, trying not to stare at the door too much. Lucas had not arrived, yet and Dan was growing nervous. Personally, Nathan hoped he wouldn't show.

Dan had been careful not to let his eyes venture too close to Nathan. He was acting like he didn't exist, like Nathan was a mere painting on the wall rather than his flesh and blood. Nathan would have been pissed about this, but he was beyond caring. Brooke and Lucas hadn't been at lunch today, which presumably meant they were off somewhere having sex in front of swamps or whatever, and he hadn't seen her in the halls today. He had heard Peyton remarking smarmily to someone about the length of Brooke's skirt however, so she must have been at school. Which was a very good pointer that she, just like his father, was ignoring him.

It really shouldn't rattle him too much. Just two months ago, he would consider it a good day if Brooke or Peyton even glared in his direction just to prove they knew he was alive. Now Peyton and him were making out daily, although their conversations were tense and somehow he got an idea she was distracted by something, or someone, else and Brooke had almost kissed him a few weeks ago. He had been trying not to think about that night, but unfortunately it was all he could think about. She was over him, in fact she never really even cared, and as much as her saving him should mean something it really didn't. She was just doing the right thing, she would have done it for anybody.

But, he really wanted to know if Lucas and Brooke were back together or not. Just so he could you know, tell Peyton and stuff.

"I'm good Jake," Nathan replied, tearing his eyes from his father and facing his friend. Jake and him had in fact become just that – friends. They were both exiled by Lucas, which made life pretty darn lonely. That meant lots of time to hang out at practice and get to know each other. Which meant that if Nathan had wanted to divulge any of his secrets to anyone, he would have confided in Jake. Peyton and him were rocky, and he was beginning to realize they weren't going anywhere. He wasn't about to spill his heart out to a girl who drew her feelings out instead of talking about them. She would probably just make him draw a picture and listen to that whiny crap she called music.

"I'm here for you," Jake smiled, clapping a hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan grinned, and they walked together to the court to meet up with their parents.

"Lucas, don't do anything stupid," Brooke pleaded, as they approached the gym. "Calm down Pretty Girl," He murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I love you," She whispered. Secretly, she was scared of a show down not for her boyfriend's safety, but because she was unsure of who's side she would take. She loved Lucas. She was pretty sure she would do anything for him. But Nathan had this strange effect on her, an effect that she couldn't explain. Plus, Peyton would be there tonight another shocking reminder that whatever she felt for Nathan was disastrously wrong. Peyton wasn't even speaking to her, which Brooke didn't consider fair because it wasn't her fault Peyton had been sleeping with Nathan. I mean Peyton had been keeping secrets, which when Brooke really thought about it was why she was so upset about this whole thing in the first place.

Brooke and Lucas arrived on the scene, holding hands and making everyone aware how their excursion had gone. Tree Hill's hottest couple were most definitely back on, and from the happy expressions on their faces more in love than ever. Yesterday, when they left lunch the entire school had been buzzing with speculation. Then they skipped practice yesterday, and lunch today. Then, Whitey had cancelled practice so they could prepare for the game tonight and Brooke had called off cheering practice so they could prepare. It wasn't like they were deliberately keeping their relationship status a secret, they just had been too wrapped up in each other to really care if anyone saw them or not. Brooke hadn't even sent a quick text message to Haley about how everything was going, and that was simply because she couldn't look at her phone for more than two seconds before the insane urge to kiss Lucas gripped her. She lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him goodbye, his hand snaking around her slim waist.

Peyton took this news with little to no interest, keeping her eyes firmly locked on where Nathan was laughing with his Uncle Keith. Secretly, she was wondering why she hadn't been introduced to his uncle or his mom for that matter. She missed Brooke, because again this was again the area where Brooke excelled.

"Good luck Jake," Haley called cheerfully, as she sent him a wave. "Hi Mr. Jageliski," She added as she sauntered by in her cheering uniform. "Oh hey there Haley, you're coming out to dinner with us after the game correct?" Jake's Dad asked kindly. Jake's parents adored Haley, and had already practically picked out her wedding dress and their children's names. Brooke had always laughed whenever Haley said things like that, but secretly Haley assumed she was jealous. It wasn't like Dan Scott was making a big deal of welcoming her into the family, and she had been Luke's greatest love since fourth grade.

"Wouldn't miss it," Haley smiled, before flouncing back to the cheerleaders. While she was gone, Brooke Davis had arrived and was calmly stretching as hoards of gossip hungry vultures dressed in cheerleading uniforms badgered her with questions. She wasn't replying, simply letting them have a gossip session about her without interference as her hazel eyes searched the court. They landed on Haley's approaching figure and her face lit up into a happy smile. She untangled herself from the group and bounced up to Haley, slinging an arm around her shoulders happily.

"How was your day tutor girl?" Brooke chirped, acting as if she hadn't disappeared off the face of the planet. Haley had been anxiously awaiting practice today so she could find out what happened between her best friend and her lousy on again, off again boyfriend, only to find out it had been cancelled by Brooke herself. She insisted they needed time to 'prepare' for the game tonight. Basically that meant she needed time to prepare Lucas to deal with his demanding father in public which roughly translated meant lots and lots of comfort sex. Haley wasn't mad or anything, but she was pretty much Brooke's best friend right now ever since Peyton had stopped speaking to them. And Haley knew it was petty, she just wondered if Brooke would have called to fill Peyton in about all of this.

"How's Satan doing?" Brooke inquired, dropping her voice eying her former blonde counterpart with distaste. Haley closed her mouth, looking at Brooke with curiosity. "Satan?" She quirked an eyebrow, a slight giggle escaping from her glossed lips. "It rhymes," Brooke shrugged innocently, as Haley let out a peal of laughter.

Looking at her friends laughing and presumably talking about how much of a bitch she was, made Peyton feel a pang of … Regret. She was a twisted, sick person. She hated herself sometimes. She hadn't meant for it to be like this. But, Brooke would know everything about her eventually. Part of her had been waiting for a reason to be pissed at her bubbly best friend. Just a single reason so she could justify all the horrible shit she did. But Brooke was loyal, and a great friend with a heart of gold. At the end of the day, Brooke only made her feel worse by being so good to Peyton. She had wanted to push Brooke away, so when Brooke found out it wouldn't hurt so much. But it wasn't working.

The saddest part was, she wouldn't go back and change anything.

"And announcing our returning champion, Daniel Scott!" The announcer grinned, as Dan himself raised his arms to the thunderous applause. Nathan's eyes flashed to his father briefly before deciding his father wasn't worth the effort. Why should he even care that Dan was here? He was bound to see him sometime. Sometime just happened to be today.

The buzzer sounded, the game began. Lucas watched his dad in all his glory, playing with all the intensity as if the game was a world championship. He had always hated this game. The game when his dad got to rub it in his face about how much of a better player Dan Scott was always and would always be than his son. Lucas watched his dad move lightening fast around the court, playing a one man show that unfortunately the crowd was eating up. Tree Hill always had soft spot for their favorite player, part of the reason the fact he had blatantly abandoned a pregnant woman and gotten away with it.

Nathan felt his fury ebb as the game wore on. His father, or lack of one, was a complete ass. He harassed Lucas every chance he got, stripping away his son's pride with his cocky smile and jeers. Nathan overheard the whispers, the little snide comments, and got the underlying message: no one would ever be as good as Dan had been. Which sort of sucked for Lucas, who's only dream was to be better than his dad.

Nathan always wondered if life would have been different if he was the chosen one. If Karen had a café, Brooke was his girl, and he had a nice car. If his destiny had been mapped out for him from the second he could hold a basketball. He wondered if he'd be different, more like Lucas. He wondered if he would be living like Lucas was in an illusion. Something that from far away was magnificent, but up close was full of cracks and dents. He wondered if he'd be as royally screwed up as Lucas clearly is.

The buzzer buzzed for halftime, and Lucas stalked off the court, immediately going over to Brooke. She wrapped her lithe frame in his large one and caressed his face in a concerned manner. Nathan ignored the sight and walked over to Peyton. "How is everything going?" Peyton asked him referring to the father that hadn't wanted anything to do with him playing him in basketball. But before Nathan could respond, his uncle was ambling over with a warm smile on his face. Nathan grinned, hoping Peyton wouldn't mind a quick introduction. "Hey guys. Is this that girl you've been talking about, Nate?" Keith asked with a large grin, before taking a large swig of water. Nathan paused, knowing he had never talked about Peyton before. He liked her and all, but she was so distant. Then again, so was he. He wasn't half as committed to her as he was from saving her best friend from her tortuous relationship.

Oh no, Keith didn't think Peyton was Brooke did he? He wasn't going to…

Nathan opened his mouth to interrupt, but his uncle was already talking. "Yeah, you're the one that's dating Lucas. My nephew here seems to really like you. It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Nate's is certainly a friend of mine," Keith grinned, holding out his hand. Peyton's eyes flashed. "Actually, the girl you're looking for is over there," Peyton replied evenly. "I'm Peyton. And it's really nice to meet you," Peyton forced a smile, taking his hand avoiding Nathan's anxious eyes. Keith's smile drooped a bit, and he wildly turned to see his nephew's face which had shame written all over it. Keith cursed under his breath as the blonde excused herself and walked away hurriedly.

"Who was that?" Keith murmured under his breath. "Peyton," Nathan sighed, surprisingly not mad at his uncle. Keith had done so much for him, and regardless it was an honest mistake. A mistake he wished hadn't occurred, but Peyton was pulling away anyways. They weren't going anywhere, and a break up (or whatever the end of their relationship would be called since they weren't technically together) was inevitable. He was an idiot for even hooking up with a girl when he was romantically attached to her best friend. "We've been … hooking up for the past few weeks," Nathan explained, blowing out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry Luke. I should have known anyways. I know Brooke. I just didn't put two and two together," Keith sighed, looking at his nephew at remorse. "Wait, how do you know Brooke?" Nathan's eyes flew to his uncle's face, who in turn looked sheepish. "She goes to family parties a lot. But usually I don't stay long, and we were never formerly introduced," Keith rambled. "Wait, you go to their family shindigs?" Nathan spat. "Nate, you know I do. They're my family. And even though I don't agree with some of the choices my dimwit brother made, Lucas is still my nephew," Keith reminded him. Nathan opened his mouth to reply, before closing it abruptly as they were being approached.

"Hey Keith," Brooke called, flashing a mega watt smile in his direction her hand entwined in Lucas's. "Hey Brooke," Keith grinned. Lucas smiled stiffly, his eyes drifting over to Nathan. Nathan threw him a cold glare, his eyes involuntarily sliding to Brooke. Her cheerleading uniform was a little shorter than usual, and a bit more wrinkled as well as if she had been rolling around in a small space while wearing it. An image of Lucas and Brooke getting busy in the back seat flashed through Nathan's mind and he controlled his expression so he didn't openly grimace.

"Oh hey Keith, nice to see you. I wish I could say I saw you on the court, but you move a little too slow for that to be possible, but then again I always got the basketball skills in the family," Dan Scott himself beamed. Brooke's eyes flew to Nathan in blind panic, carefully watching his reaction at the same moment Keith slung an arm around his shoulder. Lucas smirked, his grip on his girlfriend tightening just the smallest amount as if to prove to who exactly Brooke belonged to. "And I got the soul Danny boy," Keith shot back, a grin on his pleasant face. Dan's eyes narrowed only slightly, his eyes focusing on Keith solely, as if the boy beside him didn't even exist.

Nathan shrugged out of Keith's grip. "I need to go get Peyton," He announced, bounding away from the awkward circle. He felt Keith and Brooke look after him in concern, but he just kept going. Seeing his father should have had more of an impact, but the guy was pretty much an ass. He was more focused on the hurt in Peyton's eyes as she walked away. He knew they had been pretty much over, but he did care about her. In a way, she was the first person to ever really admittedly like him. Sure, she didn't want them to be public but he had always understood that. Lucas was her best friend, and the whole thing had been tricky for her. He knew she felt bad that she had to keep him her dirty little secret.

Or he hoped she did.

"Peyton!" Nathan called, his eyes scanning the parking lot for her beaten up comet. He didn't have to look far however, because Peyton was leaning against the wall her body racking with what he assumed was sobs. Unless she had encountered someone who had told her a hilarious joke that made her laugh hysterically. But somehow, he didn't believe that was the case.

"Go away," She choked through sobs, as he jogged over to her. The game would resume in a few minutes, and they had to be inside. He had only that much time to calm her down. Then again, he could probably stay outside for as long as he wanted without anyone but Keith and Jake really noticing. "Peyton," He murmured, pulling her into his arms. She struggled against him, trying to get away but he was stronger than her and eventually she surrendered and buried her head into his chest. Her tiny body shook as he held her close, his chin resting on top of the unruly mass of blonde hair he loved to tangle his hands in. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her big green eyes and she gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I don't usually cry in front of people," She explained, her breath coming in soft gasps. "I'm sorry," he offered. She broke away, and crossed her arms. She didn't look angry, just done. She looked as if she had been fighting a battle for eternity and decided it was no longer worth it.

"Nathan, don't fall for Brooke. I know you probably already have and it shouldn't surprise me. I mean I saw the way you look at her and _everyone's_ in love with Brooke," Peyton said, but Nathan cut her off. "Peyton I," Nathan began but Peyton held up her hand. "Let me finish. We weren't meant to be. I get that. But you're going to get hurt with Brooke. She only loves Lucas. Trying to break them up is impossible. They're just always going to wind up back together, no matter what," Peyton told him. Her words weren't sad or said in a furious fashion. She was simply stating the facts, the conclusions she along with the rest of the school had drawn. Nathan opened his mouth again, confusion written on his face. "Nathan, you have to trust me," Peyton urged, locking eyes with him. Nathan's brain which had been clouded suddenly cleared as everything became vividly apparent. "You love him," He breathed, stepping back.

Peyton broke eye contact, a tear sliding down her face. She brushed it away impatiently, her eyes traveling to the gym door. "We should get inside," She told him, moving past him and entering the gymnasium again. Nathan looked up at the sky, wondering why he ever wanted to be a part of this world where everyone kept secrets and no relationships could ever be considered forever. Where backstabbing, betrayal, lies, and heartbreak ruled the scene and smiles were painted on with lip gloss. Where basketball meant everything, yet more attention was focused on the latest gossip than practice. For an instant, he missed the simplicity of the River Court.

But at least now life was interesting.

The rest of the game was a blur. Dan managed to continually make jabs at Lucas and Keith while simultaneously ignoring Nathan and stealing the spotlight. Nathan didn't even really notice, his mind fully concentrating on all he had heard from Peyton. Peyton, who stood at the side of the court waving her pom-poms with a large smile on her face, but a far away look in her eyes. He felt bad for her, life must be so bleak when you had to watch the guy you loved make out with your best friend constantly. Then again, Peyton probably shouldn't have fallen for her best friend's true love. That was stupidity on various different levels.

The buzzer sounded, and Nathan made his way to the locker rooms with Keith in tow. He was looking forward to going home, eating his mom's pasta and going to bed. It had been a stressful day, and frankly he was pretty much ready to escape into dreamland. He was daydreaming about doing so when a hand grasped his arm. Nathan turned, startled expecting Keith's cheerful grin and light comment about how they survived. Instead it was Lucas with a brooding expression and a determined way about him looking at him carefully. Nathan raised an eyebrow, turning to face his half brother, full rival.

Keith had disappeared presumably with his brother listening to his recount of the game's plays with feigned interest, and employing his infamous ignorance of the careful jabs Dan inserted in the story. Lucas and Nathan were outside the locker room, the crowd too busy laughing and discussing the game to pay attention to them. The cheerleaders had gone into their locker room, the parents were absorbed in their conversations, and the players had already gone into the locker room. There was no back up, no defendants for either side. It was just, for the first time, Lucas and Nathan.

"You want my world? Play me for it," Lucas challenged, a glint in his eye. He looked beyond furious, but for the first time Nathan didn't think it had anything to do with him. "Are you serious?" Nathan replied, trying not to smile. This guy had obviously lost his marbles somewhere during the game. "Am I serious? Are you serious? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. But here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole, and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place," Lucas said, his voice deadly. Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "What do you get?" Nathan asked carefully. "The satisfaction of knowing once and for all who the better Scott is," Lucas answered instantly.

Nathan paused, locking eyes with the brother he never really knew. The brother who was constantly berated, abused and harbored by their father for not being good enough. The brother who would never really ever believe he was good enough. He needed this, Nathan realized. He needed to know he was the better player, needed to know he deserved to be the chosen one. "What are the conditions?" Nathan asked, his tone resigned.

"I win and you quit the team and get the hell out of our lives. You go back to being a nobody, playing on that piece of gravel down by the river, and we all pretend you never existed," Lucas challenged, looking at him in defiance as if hoping he'd back down after knowing all that was at stake.

Lucas always forgot that no matter what side of the tracks Nathan grew up on, he was still a Scott at heart, and Scotts never backed down from challenges.

"And when I win?" Nathan asked a cocky edge to his tone. Lucas rolled his eyes, ignoring the blatant overconfidence. "I quit the team," Lucas replied simply. Although Nathan had more to lose, basketball was everything to Lucas in a way it could never be for Nathan. When Nathan went home his mom would kiss his forehead and tell him he was great no matter how he played in the game that night. His mom loved him regardless the amount of points he scored in a game. That was the difference between Lucas and Nathan, which was why in theory with this challenge Lucas had the most on the line.

Nathan nodded his head and grasped Lucas's hand. Their eyes locked as they shook hands, competition running through their veins and reminding each what they were fighting for. "Midnight tonight," Lucas decided. "River Court," Nathan nodded curtly, raising an eyebrow challenging Lucas to dispute his choice of location. "I'll bring everyone I know," Lucas said in a dangerous voice.

They broke apart, and Lucas went into the locker room. Nathan hung back a bit, deciding showering was pointless if he was just going to play again in a few hours. Suddenly, a flowery scent invaded his nostrils. He turned his head only to find Brooke looking at him with concern etched into her features. Seeing her standing there in her crumpled uniform and slightly mussed hair just reminded him of the challenge in Lucas's eyes, the hurt in Peyton's and the tears in hers the night they almost kissed. It made him remember that she was with a guy who didn't deserve her, a guy who was his bitter enemy.

"What is going on between you and Lucas?" Brooke inquired. Nathan glared down at her. "Ask him. He's your boyfriend," Nathan snarled, turning and beginning to walk away. She huffed and grabbed his arm whirling him around, surprisingly strong for a petite cheerleader. "Where's this sudden hostility coming from?" Brooke demanded angrily. "Look, I know you're trying to be on everyone's side. And I respect that. But he's your boyfriend," Nathan replied. Brooke's eyes flashed. "I know very well who he is, thank you very much. But why can't we be friends?" Brooke practically whined. "You can't keep doing this Brooke! You're either on my side and against your boyfriend or on his side and against me!" Nathan yelled. Brooke's eyes filled with hurt. She loosened her grip on his arm, pulling back as if she was burned. "Just stop okay. Pick one. It will just be easier," Nathan warned her, stalking away.

And this time, she didn't follow him.

The River Court starting filling up a half an hour before the game was supposed to begin. Students, team mates, the entire cheerleading team, some teachers, and even a few parents attended with excited looks on their faces. This game was the biggest thing to hit Tree Hill since the Dan Scott Scandal ironically enough. Lucas had vanished after the game, going off to brood by himself while Brooke had driven around in circles. Bevin had texted her about the game, and she had almost not shown up. But at the last minute, she had stopped at Haley's, woken her up, forced her to get dressed, apologized to her parent's who were watching television for taking their daughter out so late, and dragged her to the River Court. Brooke still wore her uniform, as did several other cheerleaders many of whom were a bit drunk. They had gone to Tim's house for a pre game party where most of them along with the Ravens had ingested far too much alcohol to be in public. Whitey had shown up, but was ignoring his players for their own safety.

"Nathan yelled at me. Told me to pick a side," Brooke confided in Haley in a whisper as they approached the court. Haley eyed her friend in a hesitant manner. "What?" Brooke snapped, noticing her best friend's expression. "He's right Tigger," Haley sighed. "You would side with him," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Look, you can't keep being all chummy with your boyfriend's enemy," Haley said nervously. The last thing this town needed was a fight between Brooke and Haley. "You're right Hales," Brooke sighed, as they neared the crowd of people. Haley and Brooke slipped in next to Bevin and Teresa from the team who immediately hugged them and tipsily explained the rules amid lots of giggling. Brooke zoned out, gazing at the net where her friend and boyfriend would battle to the death.

She wondered what they were even fighting for.

Nathan looked at his watch. 11:59, and no sign of Lucas. It would be just like him to gather this entire crowd of people and not show up. He spied Brooke in the crowd, still in her uniform with a far away look in her eyes. He also saw Peyton, sulking in the corner with a random cheerleader who was too drunk to remember to hate her. He also watched Jake appear, give him a wave and kiss his girlfriend hello. He watched Brooke's face light up in a smile, as her gaze shifted back in focus and she began talking animatedly.

It was midnight and Nathan was getting a tad anxious. He was tired. He wanted to go home. He hadn't even wanted to play. Where the hell was Lucas? Suddenly, there was a beep of a car horn as Lucas rolled up parking right beside the court parting the crowd while doing so. Cheers erupted and he got out with a smile firmly plastered on his handsome face as he swaggered over to the court, stopping only briefly.

"There's one more thing we're fighting over," He whispered into Brooke's hair as he passed her. She turned to look at him curiously. "You," He murmured, before pulling her in for a bruising, meaningful kiss. His arms wrapped around her tightly, as he dipped her down as if he would never see her again. Her hands weaved into his hair as she sighed against his lips, all of this so much better because they had an audience. They broke apart to thundering applause, and Lucas grinned kissing her cheek before approaching Nathan.

"Game to eleven," Skills announced to the crowd. All of Nathan's River Court friends were there, backing him up. He hadn't been around much, but they understood. They were going to stand behind him they explained no matter what. Nathan and Lucas nodded, the world slipping away as their eyes locked. Their thoughts, concerns, worries and troubles drifted away until it was just them Nathan and Lucas with one shared objective: win. The sound of Skills starting the game was distant, the crowd no longer existed and they were too focused on each other to even think about Brooke.

Lucas swiftly stole the ball and ran up the court scoring a point. Nathan didn't hear the crowd explode, didn't see Brooke's worried expression or Jake's fearful one. He took the ball the next time, driving it into the basket before Lucas even blinked. Luke scored two, then Nathan scored three. The game was intense and personal, every little motion meaning something more. It wasn't just a game anymore.

"He's never mentioned you man. Not once in all these years," Lucas murmured. "But I bet he mentioned how much you suck at basketball?" Nathan shot back, stealing the ball and sending it in perfect arc towards the basket. Lucas gritted his teeth and spat angrily into the ground. The crowd was cheering wildly for each basket, so it was impossible to see who had more fans. Lucas was losing ground it was obvious. They dribbled, shot and scored until the score was tied at ten.

There was one shot left to be made.

Nathan took the ball and dribbled it up the court, but in a stunning display of excellent reflexes Lucas raced to his side and stole the ball setting up to score the winning basket. He had made this shot dozens of times before, it had been effortless. But just as he was about to release the ball his eyes landed on Brooke. She looked forlorn, and less impressed with his win than usual. That's when he realized: winning this game could very cost him Brooke.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. An idea that could keep Brooke, make Nathan suffer and earn the Ravens a few wins all in one simple motion. In one millisecond he had everything figured out. As long as he was sincere enough, he could pull this off without a glitch.

He paused, letting his hands drop as he locked eyes with Brooke. He winked at her and then turned to face Nathan. "You win," He said, passing him the ball before jogging over to Brooke. He didn't see the shocked expression on Nathan's face as he caught the ball, didn't hear the gasps that fell from everyone's mouth as he gave up the game. He focused on Brooke, picking her up and swinging her around in his arms his lips meeting hers cutting off whatever reaction she had to the news.

Nathan held the ball in disbelief. Had Lucas been a good guy for once? Did that mean that Nathan had won the spot on the team? Nathan had been competing for shooting guard with Lucas, although Whitey never actually mentioned it out loud. It was common knowledge. Why did Lucas get to be the hero? How could he even be the hero? His dad was going to murder him, and the team was going to lose. As much as Nathan personally could care less for the fairer haired Scott, a lot of people did. Not only that, he was the best player on the team. Working together the Scotts would be unconquerable. Nathan alone would be a mess.

"Hey not so fast," Nathan called. The crowd which had been buzzing with excitement, silenced immediately. Lucas put Brooke down, but kept one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. She looked up at him adoringly, purposely avoiding looking at Nathan. "I'll take the glory. But you're not quitting the team," Nathan stated. "I thought that's what you wanted," Lucas said smugly, knowing Nathan had realized what Luke had known all along: the team was useless without him.

Nathan's blood felt like fire in his veins. Lucas had practically set him up. Either way, he would win. If he did actually win, Nathan got out of their lives. But if he threw the game, everyone would think he had a heart of gold and Nathan would have to beg for him back. Even if he lost, Nathan would have to admit that the team needed Lucas in a way they didn't need Nathan. They had been winning without Nathan, but they might not without Lucas. Maybe this wasn't Lucas's plan all along, but it had turned out flawless. Nathan shook his head, anger cursing through his blood stream.

"No, it's what you wanted. But, I'm not going to beg. You know the way you're going to have to when you cheat on Brooke again," Nathan grinned earning a collection of jeers and laughter from the crowd. Brooke glared at Nathan as Lucas narrowed his eyes into slits. "But you won. And there were strict conditions," Lucas reminded him with a superior grin on his face. Nathan's ice turned to ice. "I'm not getting the hell out of your life Lucas. I'm here to stay. And unfortunately you're not leaving the team. So I guess we're just going to have to deal with each other," Nathan shrugged, bouncing the ball back to Lucas. "You keep it as a memento," Nathan offered with a grin, walking off the court to thunderous applause.

"Well that was interesting," Haley commented drily.

It really was every bit as interesting as promised.

**Ah! This chapter was a bitch to write, not going to lie. I'm not too proud of it, but I did my best. Don't give up on me. The next few chapters are going to be really intense. I hope you enjoyed this, and you haven't lost interest!**

**PLEASE tell me what you think. I didn't get as many comments as I thought last chapter, and I just really need the feedback. Thank you everyone that commented, and keep it up!**


	10. Walk On Water Or Drown

**I'm sorry there hasn't been any Brathan love in a WHILE. It's coming! But guys, you need to relax on your hate for Peyton! I love her in the show, and feel bad for casting her in such a negative light. Well, I sort of feel bad anyways. This chapter is the beginning to a very intense next few chapters, which will leave you all very happy. Or I hope it will … **

**Some of you might be confused about Peyton/Lucas/Brooke. It is a bit confusing at the moment, but it will all be cleared up in this chapter. **

**I was going to ask who was rooting for Brucas and who was a Brathan fan, but from your reviews it's pretty obvious … ;)**

"Lucas, just tell me where we are going!" Brooke squealed. "But if I did that pretty girl, it wouldn't be a surprise," Lucas murmured in her ear. She sighed, leaning against him and effectively giving in to being led wherever he took her. It was the weekend after the father son basketball game, and Brooke had woken up to a phone call from Lucas telling her to be ready in a half an hour. She had taken a whole hour, but he hadn't minded. Then when she got into the car, he put a blindfold on her and told her that their destination would be a 'surprise'.

Not like Brooke was complaining. Lucas was being unusually sweet lately, and from what Brooke had seen of the morning it was beautiful with a clear blue sky and lots of sunshine. His hand was resting on her knee, and her cheesy pop music was blaring through the speakers as her hair blew in the wind. She must have looked funny in the convertible with a blind fold on, but she didn't care. It was one of those perfect, happy moments she just knew she would always want to relive over and over again.

Suddenly, Brooke felt a tug at the back of her head. Before she knew it, the thin black cloth that had been tied around her eyes blew free and floated into the sky. As her eyes adjusted to the dazzling sunlight, she felt Lucas's hand squeeze her bare knee. A smile broke on her pretty face as she yelled out in delight.

"The carnival!" She shrieked, and she no longer cared that Lucas was driving, and the cardinal rule about not distracting the driver. She kissed him long and hard, and he almost served off the road. But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered. They were young, happy and madly in love. What more could you want?

"Nathan Scott returns after his memorable game last night versus Lucas Scott, the school's resident asshole and his half brother," Mouth McFadden announces as Nathan stepped onto the court that sunny afternoon. "Guys," Nathan practically whined, tipping his face up towards the sun. Now that his world wasn't filled with Peyton, he had loads more time to just relax. It had only been a week of freedom, and he missed her a little. Peyton had this unnerving ability to suck you in, and keep you riveted. She also had this amazing quality of making you feel like you would never understand her, so you shouldn't even try. Nathan would never understand how someone like her, became friends with someone as open as Brooke.

"Welcome back, man," Skills greeted him, as they did their handshake. "Long time no see," Fergie commented, and Junk offered his agreement in a nod. None of them seemed too pissed though, which was the beauty of true friends. They got that when you went from being a nobody to the most talked about guy in school overnight, it was sort of hard to keep up with everything. They also got that hanging out with your friends at a beaten up court down by the river was hard to choose over hooking up with a hot blonde who clearly wanted you.

"Now that you have formal training you think you going to whoop our asses?" Skills jeered, a grin on his face. "Skills, I always 'whooped your asses'," Nathan grinned back, slugging his friend playfully. Skills face fell a tad. "He speaks the truth," Junk nodded. "And it looks like this is going to be one hard game for Nathan Scott to … lose," Mouth whispered the last word causing the guys to laugh.

They played a fun game, so different from the ones Nathan had gotten used to. There were no angry words, vicious stares or jabs. It was pure enjoyment, all the reasons Nate had ever begun to play. He laughed instead of glared, teased instead of jeered, and focused on having fun instead of winning. By the end, Nathan's grin was larger than it had been in quite a long time and he felt better than he had since he joined the team.

"So Nate, tell me about that girl," Skills requested as they sat on the bleachers gulping water and staring at the beautiful sky. "Peyton? We're over," Nathan replied shortly, taking another long sip of water. "No you pinhead. Brooke Davis," Skills replied, waggling his eyebrows. "We saw you two," Junk nodded. "Saw us?" Nathan quirked an eyebrow. "Everywhere. You guys have this eye thing," Fergie told him knowledgably. "Fergie, you've never had a girl in your life. How could you possibly know about me and Brooke," Nathan joked, trying to shift the attention. Fergie shook his head, as Skills smirked. "Nice try dawg," Skills chuckled.

"There is no me and Brooke, okay? She has Lucas. Who happens to be my half brother," Nathan reminded them. "But what about when you guys hooked up?" Jimmy asked, earning a laugh from their friends. "We didn't hook up. We just almost did," Nathan exclaimed, regretting it as soon as the words slipped from his mouth. He cursed under his breath, as his friends slapped him on the back and high fived at their ability to so easily manipulate their coolest friend. "I'd die for an almost hook up with Brooke Davis," Fergie nodded, his eyes dreamy. "Or a real hook up with Peyton Sawyer," Mouth laughed. "They're so hot dude! How the hell did you get so lucky?" Skills asked. "I'm gifted," Nathan smirked.

With one hand in his and the other clutching a cloud of pink cotton candy, as she skipped from ride to ride a bright smile on her face Lucas felt like he had fallen in love all over again. She was beautiful in a little jean miniskirt and white tank top, with her hair floating all over her face and glittering in the sun. She was magnificent, and from the glares coming from the female direction at her and the male ones directed at him, he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Brooke exclaimed, leaning into him subtly her voice dropping a few octaves. Lucas gulped. Brooke Davis was a turn on in sweats, but in a miniskirt she was god damned irresistible. They didn't have to wait in line, they just waltzed on the ride. She snuggled in close to him and before long they were kissing, giving every horny young teenager a ride as his hand trailed up her thigh and she let out a raspy moan.

"I have something for you," he murmured against her lips, and she sighed. "I know you do babe," She winked, her hand drifted towards his lap. He laughed, and put his hand on top of hers. "No really," He chuckled, sitting off the seat to dig something out of his pocket. Brooke eyed him curiously, her eyes bright and eager. Lucas rarely ever gave spontaneous gifts, instead dropping loads of cash on lavish gifts at her birthday and Christmas. And Brooke Davis loved gifts. He held a velvet jewelry box in his hand and a sheepish expression. Brooke's eyes widened as she took it out of his hand and popped it open.

It was a circle of a diamonds, presumably real because Lucas had money and Brooke's heart melted. "We're like a circle. We fight and break up, but we always go back to each other," Lucas explained, looking a little anxious. He hoped she liked it. Her face broke into a grin and she leaned to peck him quickly on the mouth. "I love it," She assured him. He smiled too, pulling her in as the Ferris wheel returned to motion and they sailed into the sky.

"Oh I'm sorry," Peyton gasped, as she bumped into someone. She had been immersed in the track list of an album and hadn't even been paying attention. She was in the record store, and it was pretty much empty so she hadn't thought she needed to concentrate.

"Watch where you're going," A familiar voice said without force or spite behind the phrase. "Haley?" Peyton gaped, as her eyes adjusted to see the brunette sheepishly staring at her holding a few albums of her own in her hand. "Hey Peyton," Haley sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," Both girls burst out at the same moment, causing them both to dissolve into laughter. "Want to get some breakfast or something?" Haley offered as they headed to the check out. "I'd love to," Peyton nodded with a grin.

Haley had been waiting for this, Peyton to reach out. Haley didn't like being anything but hopelessly friendly with everyone. She was the only popular girl who could proudly boast she had no enemies. Peyton had bitched at a few select people, and there were various scattered students who mistook her aloof manner for rudeness and hated her guts. Then there was Brooke, who was so disgustedly beautiful with such a star boyfriend everyone hated her. So as Haley laughed with Peyton again over breakfast, eating her eggs and watching Peyton's eyes sparkle as she told her everything about her few weeks Haley knew Brooke would be pleased when she came back from her Lucas surprise date. As much as Brooke whined about Peyton, it was obvious she missed the girl. Peyton and Brooke had always been friends, a bond that couldn't be rivaled by anyone else in the world. Haley had accepted this fact, and treated them like they were sisters, not best friends. Haley knew she would never be as close as them, but she knew she was the closest to them as anybody. She had been with them long enough, she felt like she grew up with the pair.

Two hours later they were sprawled on Haley's bed listening to the new albums and laughing at the latest gossip magazine. They both looked up as the door opened and a blissful brunette strolled into the room. Wearing a smile that lit up her entire face Brooke Davis arrived, her grin only widening at the sight of Peyton Sawyer. She didn't look shocked or even slightly perturbed by the return of their missing third, in fact she looked as if she expected it. Everyone came back to them eventually, it was just a matter of time.

"You joined us again?" Brooke cocked an eyebrow, jumping onto the bed to read over Haley's shoulder. "I missed you B. Davis. And I'm sorry," Peyton apologized earnestly. "I missed you too bitch. Never do that again," Brooke giggled, kissing the blonde's head playfully.

Normally, when two best friends don't speak for a long time it's a long and painful make up to get back to where they used to be. For Brooke and Peyton, nothing was ever too intense to prevent them from putting it behind them immediately. They made up easily, falling back into a best friendship as if they never had ended it. It was sort of a habit they had, but it had never lasted as long as their currently mended disagreement. That one had definitely been the most brutal, but they weren't going to dwell. They never did.

"Oh, did you get to the part about the kinky sex positions involving a blender?" Brooke asked lazily leaning back against the pillows. "What?" Haley and Peyton exclaimed, their eyes flying over to their third, somewhat promiscuous friend who just grinned at them lazily. "Oh, that's not Maxim is it?" Brooke sighed, causing her two best friends to burst out laughing. "A blender Brooke, really?" Peyton spat through giggles. "What can I say? I'm gifted," Brooke smirked.

It's hours later, after copious amounts of girl talk and laughter and even some ice cream when Peyton tells them she has to leave. Brooke has been going on about how sweet Lucas is being, and it's breaking her heart. She has this helpless urge to warn her best friend, divulge everything into the ears that have always been there for her to spill out her secrets into. As she looks into the eyes of Brooke, the open trusting eyes she grew up with, she wants to do it too. She wants to open up her heart and say, "Look Brooke there's something you should know …"

At the very least, she should tell Haley who accepted her back with open arms. Haley would know exactly the way to handle this. Then again, Haley had always been one to be very strict with morals. She would never, not in a million years cheat on her boyfriend or rather sneak around with her best friend's boyfriend. In fact, the very thought that Peyton was capable of such a retched thing would probably repulse the poor girl. Oh, Haley so innocent and naïve …

Peyton slammed her hands on the wheel, screaming to no one in particular as she drives in circles. She should never have been in this fucked up place to begin with. She should know better. She did know better.

But she was sitting here, alone in a car, with a secret so big it was threatening to destroy her and the mindset that she was going to explode if she kept it any longer.

"Hey dude. Good game last night," Jake walked into the driveway of the Scott mansion where Lucas was shooting hoops. Lucas glanced over quickly, before moving his eyes right back to the hoop. He wasn't speaking to Jake, not after the blatant treachery his best friend was exhibiting. His best friend was going to be Tim, who although immensely brain dead was steadfastly loyal, from now on. As far as Lucas was concerned, Jake could go die.

"You're faking it, aren't you? You faked the game. To get back in Brooke's good graces, prevent her from seeing what a royal asshole you are and leaving you. To get Nathan to beg for you, to get everyone to realize he can't be you," Jake's words were cold and menacing. He's not playing games, unlike Lucas. He's pissed at hell at his former best friend, who used everyone he had ever met. He was using Brooke for support, his girl on the side (there so obviously was one) for sex, Haley for a moral compass, and Nathan to get everything he ever wanted to be his forever. He never saw how many people he was screwing over in the process and it was ticking Jake off all of a sudden. Why did Nathan have to suffer? Why did Brooke for that matter? Lucas was a monster, and someone needed to take him down.

Lucas eyes flashed as he slammed the orange, round ball onto the cement. It bounced high, making loud slaps on the pavement before screeching to a stop on the lawn. Lucas turned to face Jake, fury written on every pore of his good looking face. Jake cocked an eyebrow. He should be afraid, but he wasn't.

"So what if I did?" Lucas challenged. Jake's eyebrows shot up. The thing about Lucas is you always went back to him expecting him to be feeling guilty or at least shameful of everything he had just done. Then you realized he was more of an asshole than you ever imagined, and you were sort of thrown off for a moment. Or at least that's how Jake, a resolutely good guy always felt when confronting Luke about his faults.

Jake had heard stories from Brooke as she relayed them to Haley when he was in the vicinity of the sweet ways Luke had coerced her into forgiving him. He handled Brooke differently, something Jake knew for a fact. Brooke was a different subject matter, a person with whom Lucas always apologized to. The only person privy to Lucas Scott admitting he had flaws.

"It got me everything that I wanted. But let me guess, Mr. Morals doesn't approve?" Lucas wore an infuriating smirk on his face. Jake grimaced in disgust. How could anyone love such an asshole? He felt sorry for Brooke, an overwhelming feeling of wishing he could do more for such a winning type of girl. Brooke deserved better, but she would never know that. She would be stuck in this tangled web of Lucas forever, he was almost sure of it.

"You don't deserve any of it," Jake spat, before turning on his heel and getting out of there. He couldn't stand the sight of his best friend's face any longer. The whole thing made him sick.

Peyton sat in her room, on her bed, staring at the phone. It was blinking wildly, as it had been for the past twenty minutes. Someone was trying desperately to reach her. It could be Brooke, hopefully it was Brooke, and she was just bored and restless and wanted to go shopping. Brooke always wanted to go shopping, the classic venue the girls always chose to mend their friendship after a gruesome fight. She knew Jake and Haley had a date tonight, so it wasn't one of them unless a disaster had occurred.

She didn't want to look at the phone, because if it wasn't any of those three then it was him and if he called she missed him so much she'd probably end up seeing him, which would be the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Peyton took a deep breath and reached for the phone, pressing talk and waiting. She didn't say hello, it wasn't necessary. She braced herself for his steely tone, and prayed for Brooke's chirpy words.

"Peyton, come over please," His voice was desperate, begging even. Peyton took a deep, gulp of air and prepared her speech. No, not this time, not ever again. This is wrong, we both know it. I'm over, I'm sorry. We can be friends.

She was really going to say it all too, right down to the last word.

Then he said the magic words.

"Come on, Peyt I need you," Lucas pleaded.

And she was on her way.

"He's just so different to me this time," Brooke shrugged, smiling giddily. She was sprawled across Haley's bed, painting her finger nails. Haley nodded, smiling grimly. She personally had deep rooted suspicions that Lucas's recent behaviors had something to do with guilt. It was just a feeling she had, a premonition that she couldn't shake. Then again, she had been wrong about Lucas before hadn't she?

"Do you have plans with Jake tonight?" Brooke asked, simultaneously managing to waggle her eyebrows and admire her newly painted left hand in an impressive display of a multi talented person at their finest. Haley nodded and smiled dreamily. Actually, Jake could be here any minute. They were going to see a movie, but she was sure Jake wouldn't object to walking in to finding Brooke lying across Haley's bed minutes before they were departing. Haley was dressed in a flirty little dress that exposed a lot of leg, something that she was sure would distract her boyfriend just nicely. Besides, Jake loved Brooke.

"Movies?" Brooke asked, unscrewing the bottle and beginning on her other hand. It was so like Brooke to not mind the fact that someone's date was en route to their house and nonchalantly decide to paint her nails while waiting with this person. It was this behavior that made Haley loved Brooke so much, the fact that she knew boundaries and how to delicately step on them without causing too much of a fuss.

Haley nodded. "What are we that predictable?" Haley rolled her eyes, spraying on some of her 'date' perfume, really just more expensive than her every day perfume and a little more exotic smelling. Brooke grinned, not looking Haley in the eyes. Haley snickered. Brooke was excellent at conveying her meanings without words. She was a very expressive person. Haley had to agree with Brooke's deductions though, her and Jake were very boring. She liked it though. She wouldn't like the hassle of dating someone like Lucas, with all it's dramas and conflicts and make up sex. Her relationship with Jake was simple but loving, something she greatly adored.

"Hales, you'll never believe –," Jake burst into her bedroom, looking angry until he saw Brooke on Haley's bed and stopped instantly. His gaze shifted into an easy smile and he leant down to graze the top of her head with his lips in a friendly hello before mouthing to Haley, "Later." Haley nodded briskly, and Brooke noticed nothing or chose not to comment.

Brooke sat up, her gaze not diverted from her finger nails. "Hey Jakey pie. Now, I have to ask what are your intentions for this evening?" Brooke grinned, enjoying her joke. Haley smiled at her best friend, and rolled her eyes. "We made up with Peyton," Haley chirped, before skipping over to wrap her arms around Jake and kiss him a grand hello. "Why don't you kiss me like that Jake?" Brooke pouted playfully causing the couple in front of her to laugh.

"Sorry Brooke Davis. You'll have to get in line," Jake teased, kissing the top of Haley's head. He had to admit, if he didn't love Haley, he'd probably want Brooke. He didn't of course, in fact she was more like a sister to him than anything. The point of this thought process was just that, if you have something as good as Brooke why do you make it point to screw her over? It didn't make sense to Jake.

Then again, nothing about Lucas Scott ever did.

Peyton was in his bedroom, practically out of breath because she ran. The faster she ran, the less time she had to contemplate how horrible she was as a person. The guilt flooded her. She had been braced to resist him, even had a speech planned out. Then he had just sprung the words I need you on her, and she had ended up here, in the spare bedroom of the beach house. He always made sure they never ended up in his child hood bed room and she knew that was because that was his place with Brooke.

It was ironic her 'place' was right beside her best friends, in the room right next door.

"Luke," Peyton breathed, her voice cracking. She hated him, she really did. She hated how he was cheating on her best friend. She hated how he captivated her, and wouldn't let her go. She hated how she loved him, hated how she wouldn't leave. Hated how this had gone on since last year, and she hadn't stopped it.

She hated herself mostly, for being able to sleep at night after doing this to Brooke though.

"I'm sorry for sleeping with Nate. I know he was your enemy. I shouldn't have, but god Luke this is so hard. You told me you were going to dump her," Peyton was whining like a child, but she didn't care. Tears were flooding her eyes. Brooke had been going on about how he was turning a new leaf. She was the one that was going to get turned away because of it.

"Peyt, we had fun… but I love Brooke. You have to understand that. I like you, I like you a lot but Brooke …" Lucas trailed off, resisting meeting her eyes. He was sitting uncomfortably on the bed, pondering how best to get her to leave. His words were true, he wanted Brooke and only Brooke. He was done screwing around.

He forced himself to meet the green eyes of the girl he was pretty confident was breaking into little pieces at his words. "She's the one I want beside me when all my dreams come true," Lucas nodded somberly. The words chilled Peyton's heart. She had foolishly assumed she was the real girl for Luke. She loved Brooke, but the more time she spent with Luke the more she realized how wrong he was for her best friend. Their differing music tastes for one. Lucas and Peyton agreed on everything. They always had. It was unsettling but stimulating at the same time. Peyton couldn't let that go, a connection so strong it burned her to think of him holding someone else late at night when she was hiding in her room. Hooking up with Nathan had been a last ditch effort to make him realize how much he mattered, but it obviously back fired.

She remembered last year, right before they started hooking up when he submitted her sketches to a well known magazine without her knowledge. They had given her a strip out of the blue, and she hadn't known where they realized her portfolio until the publisher described the boy who turned them in. It was that night she hooked up with him, partly out of gratitude and partly because suddenly he just wasn't another asshole dating her best friend. He was more. Then she had tried to pretend it wasn't happening, as she fell for him hard and tried to pretend it all wasn't real as he kept running back to her best friend every morning after.

She was forever losing to Brooke in a game the brunette wasn't aware she was playing.

Peyton stepped forward. She would let him go, forever after tonight. She just needed a proper goodbye. She needed a farewell, something to remember him by forever. So with her words strung on heartbreak and her voice cracking with unshed emotion, she asked for one more night.

Luke knew somewhere deep down, Peyton and him was more than what he was saying. Peyton didn't know him as well as Brooke did, didn't balance him out yet there was this – thing that kept her forever connected to him. He wasn't confused about his decision, he loved Brooke. But he also knew if he had met Peyton first, he would have loved her. But he hadn't, which had to mean something. He loved Brooke, always had. He wouldn't give her up for Peyton.

But, he didn't know how well giving up Peyton was going to go.

Their lips met, in a bruising and unforgiving kiss. Both were scared, scared of losing the other but knowing it was the right thing. And at least this time, they could content themselves with the knowledge that this would be the last time as they fell in bed tangled up in the other's hips and sheets.

This was the end of them, for sure this time.

Jake felt bad the entire time he was kissing Haley at the movies. Sure, Lucas was an ass but he didn't have to turn his back on his best friend either. It must have been hard for Lucas to accept the fact that his father might not have chosen the more talented player. He had a secret suspicion that Luke never thought he was good enough, and it must have been pretty tough to see his dad watch the son he had given up playing the game as well as his other son did. If one wasn't better, why was Lucas even important?

Of course, most of the time Jake was more focused on kissing Haley. It was just deeply unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach as he was doing so. That was why after kissing Haley a long goodbye in front of her house, he proceeded to head to the beach house where he was sure Lucas would be with Brooke. He climbed the steps to the bedroom, hoping they weren't doing anything seriously hardcore. Brooke always joked about them being into bondage to freak Haley out, and Jake really didn't want to know if she was just bluffing or not.

Jake had been working on what he was going to say the entire walk up the stairs. He would apologize, and offer to be a better friend. He didn't want to shut Luke out completely. He hadn't really put himself into Luke's shoes, he would say, hoping Brooke's sweet smile and failure to see the bad in anyone would be helpful to his cause.

He pushed open the door, and was confronted with the sight he really could have lived his whole life without seeing. It was Lucas's bare back covering Brooke as they kissed tenderly. Jake covered his eyes and groaned. "Sorry," He threw up his hands, deciding to just back up and come back later. But as he turned to do so, he caught sight of a flash of blonde curly hair that was unmistakable.

He whirled around in shock to see Lucas with a shocked and horrified expression identical to his counterpart's. The counterpart that wasn't Brooke.

"Peyton," Jake breathed.

Brooke hated being alone.

Lucas was shooting hoops or something basketball related, Peyton had said she was going to be busy, and Haley and Jake were off kissing at the movies. She had felt lonely, so ended up going shopping downtown where she had bought this adorable picture frame. She had smashed the last picture frame of her and Lucas that was in the room in his beach house a few months ago during a nasty fight. She had a key to the house, and it would be a cute surprise if she just placed the new frame with the same picture in the same location as the last picture. Lucas would think it was adorable, and they'd probably have some good sex.

She jumped in her car and headed over there, too anxious to wait until the morning.

Lucas swore loudly. It would be on their last time that someone finally discovered them. Jake was an honorable guy, as much as Lucas hated him for it. Luke knew that someone with a heart of gold like Jake would have to tell Brooke this piece of information. His fate was signed, sealed and delivered.

"You fucking asshole," Jake yelled, thinking of Brooke's love struck expression and dreamy words from earlier about how Lucas was a 'changed man'. He felt stupid, believing her. Brooke was naïve and her boyfriend was nothing but a cheating prick. He felt sympathy for Brooke flood his every bone and his rage was suddenly directed at Peyton. How could she? She was Brooke's best friend for Christ sake's! It was ridiculous how two people could be so deceiving.

"Look, I can't do this Jake I really can't. I have to find Brooke before you do," Lucas shot out of bed, grabbing for his clothes. Peyton's eyes widened in shock. They had been caught, and he was just going to leave her alone to pick up the pieces? She opened her mouth to stop him, but Luke was gone and here she was naked in the bed facing an enraged Jake.

Lucas slammed down the stairs, and headed out the back door, running down the beach. He had to pull on his clothes and didn't want the neighbors to see his bare naked ass. His mind was racing, thinking of how to paint this to Brooke in a way where she wouldn't hate him forever. The only way he could see was completely throwing Peyton under the bus, and he didn't know if he was prepared to deal with that. It would mean more catfights would ensue, and more him feeling like shit every time Peyton was treated like an outcast.

What was more important? Brooke's love and forgiveness or Peyton's well being? As he fumbled around, pulling on his shirt and racing to the car, the decision somehow struck him as pivotal, because it boiled down to one singular choice, Brooke or Peyton?

His car peeled out the driveway seconds before another car pulled in.

"What the fuck Peyton? How could you be so stupid? You love Brooke, don't you?" Jake yelled, his hands curled into fists. Peyton was supposed to be a friend, a good one and it pissed him off she did this. What possibly would qualify as an acceptable excuse for this sort of behavior? In his mind, nothing could ever make up for what she did. Nothing could ever mean enough to screw up that long of a friendship. Nothing.

"Of course I love Brooke, but it's not that simple," Peyton's eyes shined with tears. How could Luke leave her like that, to run after Brooke? Brooke was never going to forgive them, either of them. Brooke wasn't going to care what Luke said, how he spun the tale, a cheater was a cheater. She wouldn't just let him apologize and kiss her again and make everything better. This was going to officially end their relationship.

And it would take down Peyton and Brooke's friendship with it too.

Brooke entered the beach house, surprised to see lights on. She hadn't seen the car pull out from the driveway, she was too distracted when she arrived. She didn't know her boyfriend was speeding to get to her as she crept around in his house. She faintly heard sounds of arguments filtering in from upstairs, but she didn't know who it was between. Maybe it was between Deb and Dan, which would be very awkward if she ended up walking into it. Then again, she would just say Luke said to meet her at the house and she assumed he meant the beach house. Her inner need to have every question existing answered propelled her up the stairs.

"How is not that simple Peyton? This is wrong, all of this," Jake yelled. Peyton let a tear trickle down her cheek as she shook her head in despair. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this Jake, okay? I love her like a sister and I never wanted to hurt her," Peyton insisted. "There's no excuse for what just happened,"  
Jake glared.

That's when they heard the gasp.

Jake and Peyton's eyes flew wildly to the door, where Brooke stood clutching a picture frame with her and Luke's smiling faces beaming out from the behind the glass. Her face was a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. Jake almost beamed. Brooke had walked in, she would know the story and he wouldn't have to tell her that her best friend betrayed her with her boyfriend. Jake didn't have to tell anyone what he witnessed. He was ready to comfort Brooke, when she realized she was glaring at him the same way he had just been glaring at Peyton.

Then he saw how it must look.

Peyton naked on the bed, covering herself with a sheet and looking panic stricken and heart broken as Jake yelled at her about how there was no excuse for what just happened and Lucas nowhere in sight.

Brooke thought Jake had just slept with Peyton.

And from the look in her eyes, nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

**Oh, yes that just happened. It's been awhile since my last update but this chapter was pretty long a whole 12 pages on Word! Plus it was really intense. This is very AU compared to the show, but the idea struck me and I had to run with it. Please review and tell me how you're feeling about it! XOXOXO**


End file.
